My Unforgettable Vacation
by Senko-Riyo
Summary: This story is mainly on Sanzo. He is by himself, on vacation. He thought everything was so damn boring until...HEE...HEE...FIND OUT FOR YOURSELF! CHAPTER 15'S UP! ENJOY! THIS IS THE GRAND FINALE! LOL
1. Default Chapter

Senko-san: Hello again, minna san!!! I'm back with another fanfic!!! 0 Actually, I made this story out of boredom...(It was raining, too...sigh) For your info, this story is mainly on Sanzo. But the guys will pop up sometime later, okay? OKAY!!! ENJOY AND PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF IT!!! IRU IRU ARIGATO!!!

Chapter 1 

I hear the sound of the distant waves, crashing to shore. The sea breeze carried the faint smell of the ocean. The sun's ray peeped through my window, to my face. I felt its warmth, as if telling me to get up.

I sat up, watching the view I could see from my window; the blue sea, the white, sandy beach, out-stretched and smooth. Waves rushing to shore and crashing against rocks. Away from the busy city, the people, my job...I must agree, this is tranquility.

The chalet I live in belongs to me. I didn't know why I bought it at the first place, but I guess now, it served its purpose. I looked around. Everything is quiet, peaceful...

It has been six months now since I have contacted Hakkai. He is now a professor in a University, and is as busy as I am. I just met Gojyo a few weeks back, when he paid me a short visit. He opened a pub in town, not to mention enjoying his life. Goku is now studying overseas, and is about to graduate soon...heh! I can't believe that _saru _has gone this far in his studies...and me, I'm a manager of a big company...I thought I was managing well, but then, my assistant advised me to take a break. Now, here I am...in this big, empty chalet, not knowing what to do with my dull vacation.

I got up and headed towards the bathroom. I might as well freshen up first... I brushed my teeth and began to wash my face. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My reflection looked unemotionally back at me, like always. I still have lots of time to spare...what am I suppose to do with it? My assistant told me she will take care of everything in the company, and will notify me if there are any problems...I know she meant what she said...

I began to unbutton my shirt and unbuckled my jeans. I took my towel and headed towards the shower. There is a bathtub as well, but I don't feel like using it. I let the water flow down on my body. The water was comfortable, but there is still one feeling that I couldn't wash away, and I don't know what it is...

After that, I decided to switch on my laptop and checked my emails. I was a bit surprised to find a few emails waiting to be opened. My assistant emailed me everything was going just fine and told me to enjoy myself. There was another one from Goku. Ch! That _saru _always sends me an email telling me about his life there, about his friends, (one of them is Lirin), how much he misses me, Gojyo and Hakkai, etc...etc...that _bakasaru!_ There is also an email from Hakkai. He just emailed to ask how I was doing, and apologized because he didn't get the chance to contact me at all...but he said his life there was good... The last one was from Gojyo. It just arrived. I opened it and was irritated when I saw a greeting card with HIS face on it, grinning, between to women. All he wrote was; "Enjoy life! It's short! Be like me and you'll be happy! –Gojyo-"

The next time he comes, I'll be sure to kill him!!! Why'd I want to be a pervert like him??? That _baka!!! _

After replying to them, I shut down my laptop. I lighted a cigarette and looked around once more. I picked up the newspaper and began to read it.

The day slowly passed on. Finally, I folded the newspaper and threw it aside. I looked out the window again. The sun was just about to set. ...I'll just take a stroll before I get my dinner.

The evening breeze swept passes my face, playing with my hair. My feet were wet, splashed by the seawater. The glow from the sun setting; it does give me peace. As I walked on, I approached a rock. A seashell beside it caught my attention. I was about to pick it up when suddenly, another hand appeared and was about to do the same thing.

Both of us paused and looked at each other. In front of me, a woman stared back at me. Slowly, we both stood up. She was wearing a loose shirt with jeans rolled up to her knees, and beach slippers. Her long, black hair kept being blown by the breeze, interfering with her face.

"I didn't know there were people at this stretch of the beach..." she began.

I didn't reply. She smiled, and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Then, I could see her face better. She had black, slanted eyes, pale skin and light pink lips. She wasn't very tall, though. She only reached up to my chest.

"Are you here on holiday?" she asked again.

"...yeah..." I finally replied.

"_Hontou? _So am I! I'm here with my family! See that building there? That's where I'm staying!" she pointed at a hotel up on a hill, opposite from where my chalet is.

"...I see." I simply replied.

"I like the beach here, don't you? It's so peaceful and quite...ah! Where do you live?" She looked warmly at me.

I just pointed at my chalet as an answer.

"Whoa! You're the owner of that chalet??? You must be rich!!!" she expressed herself in amazement.

"_Aah. _But money's nothing to me..." I replied.

Both of us were quiet for a while. Suddenly, she smiled again.

"Would you...like to accompany me to watch the sunset?" She got on the rock.

"...Aren't we watching it now?" I asked her back. That was a dumb question!

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Hmm...I guess you're right!" she chuckled, sitting on the rock.

What a strange person! But, one thing puzzled me; if she was with her family, where are they?

"Where is your family?"

"Hmm? Oh! They're in the hotel! They're not as adventurous as I am! Besides, I'm old enough to take care of myself! I'm 21 years old!" she grinned.

"...I didn't ask for your age..." I sweat-dropped, irritated.

"I know! I just felt like saying it!" she chuckled again.

The beach got darker. I glanced at her. She hugged herself tighter, watching the sun sinking. Somehow, I felt, behind her cheerful personality, she was sad...

Soon, the stars appeared, decorating the blue-black night sky. It was a full moon that night. The breeze was getting colder.

"...You should head back. Your family will be worried about you." I stood up and headed towards my chalet.

"Ah! Um..._annou..."_ She tried to call me back.

I stopped and turned to look at her.

"_Annou...anata no namae wa nan desu ka? Watasyi wa, _Itsuki Yukina _desu. Demo ne, _just call me Yue._" _She got off the rock.

"...Sanzo. Genjo Sanzo..." I replied and walked on.

"Sanzo..." she smiled. _"Hajime mashite!!! Matta shita, ne!" _

Yeah...we'll see...

Senko-san: Well, I'm gonna stop here for now. I hope it was okay! Please tell me what you guys think of it, kay????? Jya ne!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Senko-san: Hello again, minna san!!! I'm back with a new Chappie!!! Thank you SO MUCH for your reviews!!! I didn't expect to get them so soon! Ureshii ne!!! (I'm so happy!!!) Firstly I would reply a bit on the reviews...(Forgive me if you guys don't wanna read this, but bear with me...or just skip it!!! ) Someone commented this fanfic is somewhat "marie-sue"... Honestly...what or what is "marie-sue"??? ;;; Call me anything you guys want, but I don't bloody hell know what that is!!! Can you guys fill me in about that? (Even with criticism if you guys want...) Besides, I see a lot of fanfics with that phrase nowadays... So, isn't that normal? I don't really care what "category" you guys put my fic in, all I know is I enjoy making them and as long as I don't offend anyone, (Forgive me if I did...) I'm gonna keep on writing! I WILL read ALL the reviews you guys'll send to me, good or bad, and try to improve on the fics the best I can, okay? Oh! Here's a suggestion for you guys who don't like the character I made, use your own imagination and create a character of your own!!!! Hahaha!! Maybe it sounds dumb, but maybe it'll be fun!!! Anyway, it's just a suggestion, so it's up to you! OKAY!!! ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!

My Unforgettable Vacation 

After dinner, I made myself a cup of coffee and opened my laptop again. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Who could that be at this late hour? I went over and opened it. Outside, I saw Yue smiling back at me.

"Yue?"

"Hi! I hope you don't mind me coming over! Um...I was lonely, that's why I...my family's out." She explained.

"Without you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Um...they had something important to do, so...they had to go in a hurry..."

I looked hard at her. I knew she was hiding something, but I didn't bother to ask.

"Come in." I told her.

She beamed and entered.

"Thank you! Whoa! This is the first time I entered a chalet! It's really a different feeling..." she looked around.

"There's coffee in the kitchen if you want. Help yourself." I told her and continued with my work.

"Okay!" I heard her answer from the kitchen.

Minutes later, she appeared with a cup of coffee in her hand. She sat at the sofa, watching me while sipping her coffee.

"...Why don't you switch on the television?" I asked.

I was beginning to feel uncomfortable with her looking at me like that. Actually, I felt like that from the minute she entered. Maybe, not 'uncomfortable'...but 'annoyed'...

"Nah...nothing's fun this late hour..." she refused. "What are you doing, anyway?"

"Work..." I replied.

"Work??? Aren't you on vacation???"

"Is anything in my life your business at the first place?" I began to lose my patience.

"Gome...my mistake..." She apologized.

I looked at her for a moment. Somehow, my anger began to fade away. I sighed softly and looked back at my laptop. I continued to check the updates of the company, etc...etc... I was so into it, I didn't realize she was now behind me, looking at the laptop screen.

"So, you're the owner of a big company, I see..." she grinned.

She startled me. I stopped and turned to face her. She smiled again. I let out another sigh and switched off my laptop.

"So what if I am?" I asked.

"Ah, did I bother you? Gome ne...I didn't mean to..." she apologized again.

"Iya, betsuni. I'm almost done anyway..." I answered.

"I'll leave if you want..."

"I told you, it's okay! I don't remember telling you to leave, did I???" I paused.

My words kept repeating in my head. I can't believe I just said that! What was I thinking?! I know I felt annoyed by her presence, but still...why did I tell her the other way around??? She gave me a surprised look. I guess she can't believe it either! Then, her smile returned.

"Arigato, Sanzo..." she told me, half-whispering.

"For what? I don't remember doing anything for you..." I muttered.

She chuckled softly when she heard my reply. What's so funny anyway??? I felt embarrassed and annoyed. True, I rarely felt like this, but when I do...I hated being like this!!!

We began to chat for a few hours. Of course, she did most of the talking. As she talked, I began to feel that she rarely had anyone to talk to. She really enjoyed talking to me, I can see that. But I realized that she never talked about her family. Whenever she mentioned anyone of them, she would pause, her expression saddens, and she would change the topic. There was always the urge in me to ask her why she kept avoiding the subject, but I decided not to. Not just yet anyway...

Senko-san: Well, I'm gonna stop here. I hope it was okay...I was just meddling with my brains and wrote whatever came to mind...;;; So, forgive me if it's not interesting...I'll do better in the next chapter! Promise!!!!!!!! Jya ne!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Senko-san: Konichiwa again, minna san!!! Thanks again for the reviews! Sorry it was a bit short, though... writer's block...ha...; Anyway! Thanks to Koryu-Sanzo, I got a picture of what this "Marie-Sue" is...thanks!!! Don't worry! Like I said before, I'm not pissed off at all! In fact, you taught me something new! Still, I hope you won't mind listening (or read in this matter...ha ha...) to my opinions, okay? (Actually, I'd like to reply to your inbox, but I haven't the time! Forgive me!) Okay, in fanfic, there are lots of people with different ideas...and perhaps you might not like "marie-sue" fanfics, but maybe others will! If you're saying that these "marie-sue"s are characters that "changes" the main characters, well, in my opinion, some people would like to imagine what it's like to be the character whom succeeded into making some changes in his life (or any of the ikkous)...that's what I think anyway...And how are you supposed to stop these writers from writing what they want? They have their own rights...I'm not saying I'm on "their side", or anyone's, I'm on my own side. (Am I on your "WANTED" list now? Laughs nervously) So, I'm sorry if you don't like my fanfic, you can always read other fanfics if you want, that's your choice. I chose to write this story because I love to write in different types of "fields" know what I mean? Maybe now it's romance (or "marie-sue", you call it ), maybe my next fanfic is yaoi, or adventure (Oh, I've started this one already...:P), humor? Angst? etc...etc... That doesn't mean I can't gain new ideas along the way, right? Hmm...I think next time I'll make an effort to send messages to your inbox...I think replies in chapters are getting too long...ha ha ha! Gome nasai!!!!!!

My Unforgettable Vacation 

"Yue..."

"Em? Nani?"

"I hope you can excuse me for awhile. I need to go to the bathroom." I got up.

"Sure! Okay!" she nodded.

While waiting for me, she decided to look around the living room. Suddenly, something on my desk caught her attention. She picked it up just as I came back. It was a picture of the four of us, celebrating Christmas last year. That was our last picture together, before we went on our separate ways... Hakkai gave it to me before he left. He made a copy for all of us...

"Are these people...your family?" she asked.

Family? Them? I've never considered them that way before. Though we've been together for a long time, I've never seen them as my family. We had each other to keep each other going, to annoy and irritate, to have fist-fights with, to yell at, to gamble or play mahjong...we had each other, whether we liked it, or not. Now, we are leading our own lives. I wouldn't say my life now sucks, but it has changed drastically. All of our lives have.

"No. They're just friends of mine." I replied.

"I see..." she looked back at it and smiled to herself.

I remained quiet. She finally placed it back on my desk and sighed.

"All of you...looked so happy in that picture...you're so lucky to have friends like them..." she told me.

"...Happy?" I looked at the picture.

Besides me, the others were smiling happily at the camera.

"But I wasn't smiling." I protested.

"No, you were, in here..." she placed her palm gently on my chest, right on the heart.

Strangely, I didn't slap her hand away. I knew I wanted to. I hated it when someone touches me, especially women. But, all I felt at that moment was confusion. I looked at her, trying to find the meaning of her words.

"I can see that happiness in your eyes." She continued. "Maybe you didn't realize it, but you were happy to be with them..."

"Ch! How would you know...?" I asked, trying to be sarcastic.

"Would you lie to yourself, then?" she asked back.

My thoughts went blunt. Suddenly, I realized she wasn't that childish after all. This was her other personality. She gazed back at me and smiled again.

"I think you know the answer to that..." she lifted her hand away.

Both of us were silent for a moment. Then, she turned and headed towards the door.

"I should be going..." she voiced out.

"Aah..." That was the only reply that managed to escape my mouth.

"Would you... accompany me to stroll around the beach again tomorrow?" she asked, as she tied her shoes.

"...Sure." I told her.

"After lunch, then! I'll meet you at that rock I sat this morning, okay?" she turned the doorknob.

"...Yeah. Okay."

"Then, see you tomorrow, Sanzo! Sleep tight!" she waved goodbye and left.

I heaved a heavy sigh as I locked the door. I headed for my room and slumped on my bed. I somewhat wasn't looking forward for the next day. 'Babysitting' isn't my specialty!!! But why did I agree to her invitation, I don't understand the reason. Was it because I had nothing else to do, or...nothing else to do...I cursed under my breath for being so "free". But what is done, is done...there's nothing I can do to undo it...I pulled my blanket up and switched off the lights...

Senko-san: Err...I think this chapter's kinda short too, huh? I'm sorry! I've just got a short time to spare this time!!! My assignments are pilling up! I need to keep them under control first before I continue on with the fanfic, okay? Jya ne!!! Luv y'all!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Senko-san: Hello again, everyone!!! Sorry to keep all of you waiting! I had lots to do! Besides that, someone deleted my file containing ALL of my fanfics!!! I nearly went crazy when I discovered the file missing from the computer!!! (Riyo-san was in a dangerously bad mood as well because of that...--;;) Luckily, I saved the draft of this story. Although is not as good as the one I sent to fanfiction, but at least it'll help me from getting "side-tracked". Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH for the encouraging reviews! I'll do my best to improve this fanfic. That's a promise! THANK YOU AKI-LYNN, KIRUSUCHINU-SAMA, OPTIMOOSE!!! Oh! Kiru-sama, I like your story so much! I'm glad you liked mine as well! Thanks for the offer with the fluff ideas! It'll be a great help for me! I'll be glad to give some ideas as well! So, don't hesitate to ask me, okay??? (This offer goes to everyone!!!) O

Riyo-san: Let's just get on with it, okay??? --#

My Unforgettable Vacation 

I stared at the laptop screen. I was reading some documents as I sipped my coffee. It was raining heavily that night. I placed the mug down and stared outside. It was hard to see anything, even the sea. I tried to concentrate again towards the laptop, but failed. I let out an irritated sigh and took another sip out of the mug.

I watched as the ferocious raindrops spattered on the windows. And even though I could not feel the howling wind, but I knew it was there, trying to enter the chalet. Soon, without me realizing it, I began to recall what happened today...

I woke up and began to freshen up. As usual, I switched on my laptop to get the latest updates. Another message from my secretary, and an email from Goku. After checking them, I decided to get some breakfast. I made myself a quick dish and later decided to buy more things for the kitchen. I didn't manage to buy enough food supplies on my way here the first day; I might as well do it before I starve myself tomorrow.

Two or so hours later, I returned to the chalet with the groceries in hand. After arranging them in their places, I switched the television on and started scanning through the channels. None brought interest to me. I didn't realize I was beginning to doze off until I did! I was so DEAD BORED!!!

I woke up immediately when I heard my cell phone rang. I picked it up and looked at the screen. The caller's name on it caught me by surprise. "This is really a surprise..." I muttered as I pushed the "Okay" button.

"Ohayo, Sanzo." The voice chirped.

"Ch! Nanda, Hakkai?" I asked.

"Hmm...I see you're enjoying your holidays, ne Sanzo?" Hakkai chuckled.

"...Did you call me just to irritate me?" I wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Sumimasen! I didn't mean to! I called just to say "hi." It's been awhile since we've chatted..." From the tone of his voice, I knew his smile never left his face.

"Yeah...it has." I agreed, giving out a sigh.

We chatted for some time. Though I remain expressionless outside, replying to him briefly every time, but deep inside me, I felt glad he called... talking to him somehow made me remember the days we used to stay together, studying, doing part-time jobs, taking turns cooking meals; of course, Hakkai did the cooking most of the time, yelling and threatening each other, daring each other to do crazy things... It was fun while it lasted...

After we said our goodbyes, it was nearly lunchtime. I got up and headed for the kitchen. I didn't feel like eating, but I decided to fix something to eat, just the same. Suddenly, I heard someone at the door. I opened it and saw Yue standing there, excited about something.

"Hi, Sanzo!" she greeted cheerfully.

"...You're early..."

"I know! And I have a reason for that too!" she smiled.

"...And that would be...?" I asked impatiently.

"I'll tell you later! C'mon! Let's have a stroll first!" She made a grab for my hand and tried to pull me out of the chalet. This time, I pulled my arm back roughly, surprising her.

"What makes you think you can just drag me anywhere you want?" I told her.

I knew she felt hurt but I didn't care. After talking to Hakkai, I just felt like being by myself. My feelings and thoughts were all in the past. I suddenly felt..."nostalgic"? Was that the word I was looking for? I made a grunt and headed back in.

She watched me heading towards the kitchen. She wanted to say something, but couldn't. Her eyes reflected confusion. I left the door open, though. It was her choice to enter, or to leave. She bit her lower lip and slowly entered, closing the door behind her. She untied her shoes and slowly headed towards the kitchen. I was taking out some vegetables when I heard her approaching me.

"...Sanzo?"

"...Nanda?"

"...Did I...do something wrong?" her voice was dry.

"...No..." I said coldly.

"Then...why are you-..."

"I don't feel like going out today. That's all..." I cut her short.

"...Are you alright?"

"Do I LOOK sick???" I snapped back. I've had enough questions for one day!

"...Gome ne...I guess, I came at the wrong time...I shouldn't have come..." she chuckled bitterly.

I didn't reply. I continued on with what I was doing. My feelings were stale. I didn't feel anything. Not even guilt.

"I-I'll be going now...perhaps...I'll drop by later, okay?" She headed for the door.

"...Whatever..."

I heard the door closed. I knew I was being harsh on her, but at that moment, I felt as if I didn't even care if there was a bomb that was going to explode in the chalet itself!

The hours went by slowly. Soon I could see the sun setting from the veranda. From the view, I turned to glance along the seashore. I saw her there, sitting on the same rock, holding herself tight, looking so far away. I noticed sadness in her eyes, and I knew that it might have something to do with how I reacted before, but I didn't want to do anything about it.

Slowly, she buried her face into her arms. She was crying. I still remained where I was, watching her until the sky turned darker...

I snapped back to reality. I headed towards the windows and slowly peered outside. My eyes adjusted to the darkness and watched at the chopping waves in the sea. From the sea, my eyes went towards the shore, and paused at the rock she sat hours ago. The rock was splattered with raindrops now, wet and slippery...Wait a minute...what the-...?

As my eyes began to wander once more, something caught my attention. Not far from the beach was a small area where some wild trees and bushes grew. There was something...queer about them. I looked harder. There's something there...I knew I'm not hallucinating. Among the bushes, was a shadowy figure. My thoughts raced on, filling my head with questions that I mostly knew the answers to. Could that be...? No...It can't be! But I knew it was no use denying the facts. I knew whom the figure belonged to...

I began to clench my left fist. I slammed the mug on the table, nearly breaking it and spilled almost half of it's contents. I dashed towards the door, towards the storm outside.

The rain didn't waste any time soaking me from head to toe, and the howling of the wind was loud in my ears. But I didn't pay any attention to them. I kept running towards the figure, cursing to myself. THAT BAKA!!! HAS SHE GONE MAD??? WHAT WAS SHE THINKING?!!

I was halfway there and I was beginning to pant. My feet were getting sore and I kept my right arm up to shield my eyes against the wind. Finally, I reached her. She had wrapped herself only with a thin layer of fabric for warmth. It wasn't enough to keep her warm. She was still soaking wet. She didn't hear me approaching her.

"YUE!!!" I yelled.

She didn't respond. Her back was against me. I made a hard grip on her shoulder, trying to get her attention. But as I turned her around, she fell to her side, unconscious.

"YUE!!! OI!!! SHIKKARI SHITE!!!" I patted her cheek, trying to wake her.

Her lips were pale, so was her face and skin. She felt cold as well. Her pulse was beating weaker and weaker.

"Damn!" I exhaled, as I carried her back to the chalet.

I stormed in the living room and placed her on the couch. I need to get her warm... I dashed into my room and yanked out some thick towels and blankets. I began to wrap her hair and body with the towels and covered her with the blankets.

After doing so, I decided to place her in the empty room opposite of mine. It was warmer there... I had to change the towels again because they absorbed the rain - water fast! I placed her on the bed and pulled the sheets over her body. She was a bit drier now, and slowly recovering.

I stepped into the shower and let the warm water run down my body. Everything that happened before felt like a dream... I knew all of it was real but... It was still a bit hard for me to swallow. My anger was still burning inside me. I hope she has a good excuse for all this...

Senko-san: Whew! I'll stop here for now... Hee...I admit I have a bad habit of writing or speaking Japanese (I know a bit of the basics...;) and forgetting that some people don't understand them... I'm soooooo sorry about that! Therefore, I'll add the meanings from Chapter 1 up to this chapter below, okay? Hope it'll help! Okay! Jya ne! (Bye!)

Chapter 1

Bakasaru – Stupid monkey (I think most of you already know this! ), Aah – Yes, Annou – That, Anata no namae wa nan desu ka? – What's your name?, Hajime mashite – Pleased to meet you, Matta shita, ne! – See you tomorrow!

Chapter 2

Gome ne – I'm sorry, Iya, betsuni – No, it's okay, Arigato – Thank you, Nani? – What?,

Chapter 4

Ohayo - Good morning, Nanda? – What?, Shikkari shite! – Pull yourself together!


	5. Chapter 5

Senko-san: Hiya all! For this chapter, I'm gonna start from Yue's POV (Point Of View) okay? I'll switch back to Sanzo's POV later in the chapter. In other words, I'll be switching between characters from now and then... That's it for now! Let's start!!!

My Unforgettable Vacation 

Everything's so dark... Yet, I don't feel the ice – cold rain soaking me. The vicious wind also began the fade away slowly. I couldn't hear anything... Everything felt so... peaceful... I was ready to let go of life...

Soon, I regained my consciousness again. The air...seemed different... I can't smell the damp and muddy earth beneath me, nor can I feel the leaves of the bushes around me... Where am I? What happened?

As I pondered the questions in my head, I heard the sound of the curtains being pulled roughly, and streaks of sunlight hit my face. I stirred and slowly opened my eyes.

To my surprise, I saw Sanzo standing facing the window. Wait a minute...am I...in his chalet??? B-but how did I...? Was he the one whom brought me here??? I snapped back to reality as he turned to face me.

"San...zo...?" I began.

He looked away, but came closer towards me. I stopped myself from saying anything any further. Yesterday's incident returned into my mind. Was he...still mad? I looked down towards the blanket, avoiding his face.

The bed suddenly bounced gently. He was sitting beside me!!! My heart thumped faster. OH GOD!!! WHAT IS HE DOING??? I remained looking down, trying to stay calm.

Suddenly, I felt his fingers under my chin. I felt as if I'm frozen stiff!!! He gently tilted my head up, facing him. He was looking straight at me with those expressionless violet eyes. I gulped slowly.

"...Omae..." his voice was low, almost whispering.

He began to come closer... I felt as if my heart was at my throat now... S-STOP!!! PLEASE STOP!!! I wanted to scream, but his eyes seem to drown me in them... I felt myself shivering... I made another gulp...and...

"OMAE BAKA!!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING??? ARE YOU CRAZY??? DO YOU REALLY WANT TO GET PNEUMONIA??? HUH??? IF YOU WANNA DIE SO BADLY, GO TO A PLACE WHERE I CAN'T SEE YOU!!!"

Senko-san: Ha ha ha! Did you guys think it was a "romantic scene"? Hee... hee... madda madda dane! (Not yet! Not yet!) ;P

(Back to Sanzo's POV)

That baka onna! I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. I looked at her. She was looking back at me, wide eyed. Served her right! I should have whacked her with my harisen!!! But seeing her still pale and weak, I decided not to...

She slowly recovered from shock. Both of us were silent. Suddenly, she began to laugh. What the...-? Did she REALLY loose a screw or something???

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Iya... Gome... Ha! Ha! Ha! Okashii ne..."

"That's what I meant!!! WHAT'S SO FUNNY???"

"You just called me 'crazy' didn't you? Then, what does that make you?"

"Nani???"

"If I'm crazy, how about you? You went through the storm to get me, correct? So, who's crazier? Me or you?" She smiled.

D-DAMN THIS WOMAN!!! I hated to admit it, but she has a point! Why did I do that??? Why was I crazy enough to go through a storm like I did???

"Ch! Urusei, baka!" I stood up and turned away.

I began to walk out of the room. I could feel my face turn red of anger and embarrassment. I could still hear her chuckling softly as I approached the door.

"Sanzo?"

I stopped.

"Nanda?"

"Arigato ne... for saving me..."

Silence.

"Aah..." I walked out and shut the door.

(Yue's POV)

It has been about five minutes after he left. I felt like getting off and walk around, but I decided not to. Sanzo might get mad again.

Watching him yelling at me before... he shocked me out of my wits! But I felt relieved as well... I should've known Sanzo wasn't that type of person... I really should... I still find it hard to understand him... but I won't give up trying!!!

Suddenly, the door flung open. It was Sanzo. He had something in his hands. He threw the items on the bed. I picked them up and look at it. It was a shirt and jeans. I looked at him questioningly.

"Change. And don't take your time! I hate wasting time!" he told me, shutting the door before I could ask him anything.

I did what I was told and met him in the living room. I had a bit of trouble with the jeans, though... It's slightly loose for me. He noticed this and handed me a belt. We ate a simple breakfast; pancakes and coffee. He wasn't a bad cook after all! After cleaning up, he stood up and headed towards the main door.

"Ikuzou."

"Um... Where are we going?"

He didn't answer my question until I stepped into his car.

"I'm taking you to the clinic." He slammed the door and started the engine.

"Clinic??? Why? I feel fine!" I told him.

"I don't care! You look as pale as a ghost! I'm NOT taking any chances!"

I didn't say anything anymore. There's no point arguing with him. I didn't like to go to clinics, NOR hospitals...but...

"Besides, you'll be much more annoying if you get sick... and I hate taking care of sick people..." He voiced out again.

Soon, after the doctor was done checking me, he told us that I was only going to catch cold, but nothing serious... he gave me my medicine and both of us headed back.

(Sanzo's POV)

We were quiet all the way back. Halfway towards the chalet, I swerved towards the hotel she said she was staying. She looked at me in fear and shock at the same time.

"W-where are we going?" she asked in a panicky sort of tone.

"The hotel." I simply replied.

"Please turn back..."

"Nani?"

"Turn back!!! Please!!! I-I don't wanna...- Besides, my family's not back yet!!!" she pleaded.

I gave a quick glance at her, and then, back on the road.

"Sanzo...please..."

"You're hiding something, aren't you?" It was too obvious.

She froze, and then looked down.

"You kept avoiding to talk about your family... Why's that? And it seems to me your family's always... "out"..."

She tightened her grip as I went on. Finally, she let out a sigh.

"Gome ne... Sanzo... I'm...not ready to tell you yet... please forgive me..." her voice quivered.

I gave her another glance and exhaled my breath. I turned the car back towards the original route. She looked at me, surprised. I remained silent. I wasn't in the mood of saying anything...

We reached the chalet and got out of the car. I unlocked the door and entered with her following not far behind. Just as I stepped inside and placed my shoes on the shoe rack, I noticed there were more shoes than usual. Huh? Whose...-

"SANZOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Someone pounce on me from behind.

"OI! GET OFF!!! WHO THE HELL-???"

The person got off my shoulders and was now grinning straight at me. I blinked at him.

"YOU BAKASARU!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE???" I asked in disbelief. When did this saru came here???

"SARU TEI YUNNA!!! Besides, aren't you happy to see me???" The youth yelled back.

"Ah! Okairi, Sanzo..." Another voice was heard.

I looked straight at that person.

"Hakkai...?"

"Long time no see, ne, Sanzo?" Hakkai beamed.

"We talked yesterday..." I muttered.

"That was just talking on the phone, droopy-eyes!!!" A redhead appeared.

"Gojyo...? You're...here...too?"

"In a flash!" He winked.

Great! More annoying people...

Suddenly, Goku noticed Yue behind me.

"Ara? Who's that? Sanzo?"

The rest of them turned to face her.

"Oi, oi... Sanzo... Good catch!" Gojyo nudged me, hard.

"If you do that again, I won't hesitate to send you to the graves..." I threatened.

"Okay, okay...soorry!!!" He held up his hands away from me.

"Ah, are you a friend of Sanzo's?" Hakkai smiled at her.

"We just met." I answered.

"I see... I'm Hakkai by the way." He held out his hand to shake hers.

"I'm Goku!" Goku shook her hand energetically.

"I'm Gojyo, the handsome one..." Gojyo winked.

Before he realized it, I sent my harisen crashing on his head. Baka ero kappa!!! We started to argue, making her chuckle.

"Maa, maa... Stop it, you two..." Hakkai tried to break us apart.

"All of you are so interesting!" She tried to stop chuckling.

All of us turned to face her. Her smiled has returned. She didn't smile to whole way back before... I suppose our stupid gestures managed to cheer her up.

"I'm Yue. Pleased to meet all of you!" she bowed.

"That's a pretty name for a pretty lady... we should go out some time..." Gojyo gave a charming smile.

WHACK!!!

"Behave, you BAKA KAPPA!!!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Gojyo got whacked!!!" Goku laughed.

"Urusei, bakasaru!" Gojyo knocked Goku on the head.

"Ittei, na!!! Omae baka ero kappa!!!"

"NANI???"

Okay... this is getting out of control!!!

"URUSEI NA!!! OMAE WO KOROSUZOU!!!" Finally, my old shoreiju made an appearance once more, threatening them.

"Maa, maa, minna san! Yamette kudasai..." Hakkai pulled me back.

"What are you guys doing here anyway???" I repeated my question.

"Well, simply put, we're all on vacation as well!" Gojyo replied.

"Nani???" I looked at him.

"Like I said, we're all on vacation!" he repeated.

"But why would all of you come here?" I asked, getting more irritated.

"You told us we can use this place whenever we want to, didn't you?" Hakkai smiled.

"Besides, didn't you mentioned to Hakkai how bored you were? So we decided to come and annoy you..." Gojyo smirked.

Yeah...they've succeeded on that alright...

"How did you enter?" I asked again.

"By using this, of course!" Hakkai showed a key for the chalet.

Dumb question! I've forgotten all about that spare key I gave them... I REALLY thought I'd never use this chalet, but now...

"It's almost lunchtime, I think I'll prepare something now..." Hakkai said, heading towards the kitchen.

"Ne, ne, Hakkai!!! Make it Chinese okay??? It's been a long time since I've tasted Chinese cuisine!!!" Goku ran towards him.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Alright, Goku!" both of them stepped into the kitchen.

"While waiting for lunch, let's get to know each other, okay?" Gojyo tried to flirt again.

WHACK!!!

Senko-san: Whew! That's long... (Two days work! ;P) but I guess I've got to stop for now, okay! Jya ne!!!

Chapter 5 

Omae - you, Okairi – Welcome, Saru tei yunna – Don't call me "Monkey", Ero kappa – Perverted water monster, Ittei na - Ouch, Yamette kudasai - Please stop it, Urusei – Shut up, Omae wo korosuzou – I'm gonna kill you!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Senko-san: Whew! Okay! Hello again!!! Sorry for the late update! Not much time lately... TT; Thanks a lot for sending me reviews! Perhaps this chapter might be a bit brief, but... well... I'll let you guys decide, ne?

My Unforgettable Vacation 

Chapter 6

It has been a week since I first met Yue. The others met her about four days ago...and beginning from the day they met, they've made my life miserable with their bickering and squabbles!!!

Yet, I was surprised that they had their vacation all planned out! Without me realizing it, we have been out of the chalet for the last three days! We will only return just before dinner to eat and sleep...

Yue was getting better. Hakkai always make sure he made some chicken soup for her to help her get better faster. She went home the next day, but returned later that evening with a few changes... She has been staying here for awhile... Sometimes, I wonder why she kept looking for excuses from going back to her family; yet, I didn't bother to ask since the others accepted her presence... (Majority rules, I guess...Ch!)

She will always try to help Hakkai in the kitchen, though he told her not to... She kept insisting she would help. She learnt to play poker from Gojyo and wins often, and even got close to Goku. She also met Hakuryu. She was amazed with what he could do, and liked to play with him as well.

"Sanzo?" Hakkai appeared behind me.

"Nanda?" My gaze remained at the sea.

"Dinner's ready." Hakkai smiled.

"...Aah..." I answered slowly, my thoughts still far away.

Hakkai walked out of the room, leaving me alone once more. A few minutes later, I walked towards the dining table.

I could hear Goku and Gojyo have already begun to fight for the food on the table. Hakkai and Yue tried to calm them down as I slowly approached them.

All of them paused when they saw me. I sat down between Hakkai and Goku and all of us began to eat.

"Ne, ne! What's our plan for tomorrow like?" Goku asked while gobbling down his food.

WHACK!

"Don't talk with your mouth full, baka!" I scolded.

"Hmm... how about a picnic?" Hakkai suggested while Goku rubbed his head.

"A picnic?" I repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"That's a good idea! We'll have it at the beach!" Gojyo agreed, sipping his beer.

"Yeah! I want to go for a swim anyway!!!" Goku beamed.

"What do you think, Yue?" Hakkai smiled at her.

"Ah? Sure! That's a great idea!" She smiled back.

Just then, all of them faced towards me. All of them smiled meaningfully.

"Sanzo?" Hakkai asked.

"Ch! What difference does it make? You'll still do it, anyway!" I told them, placing my chopsticks down, annoyed.

All of them cheered and started to be noisy again.

"Great! I'll get the things we need for tomorrow!" Hakkai said.

"Yeah! We need more food! What's the point of having a picnic without food???" Goku stuffed another dumpling into his mouth.

"Is food ALL you can think of, bakasaru???" Gojyo stole his sushi of his plate.

"Give that back, ero kappa!!!" Goku yelled.

Before they start it, I clicked my 'shoureiju' loudly as a warning. They froze, and then sat down. Good! At least the walls won't suffer having another few dozen holes in them for tonight...

"Can I come along to help out?" Yue asked Hakkai.

"Of course! Why not?" Hakkai chuckled.

That night, all of them kept talking about the picnic. At some points, I nearly went mad just listening to them. Finally, all I could do was walk out to the veranda, gazing at the sea upwards to the starry sky.

I lit a cigarette and exhaled a chain of smoke and continued with my own thoughts...

"Sanzo?" Someone approached me.

I didn't reply. The person approached me and looked at the sea below before facing me.

"You don't like the idea? Of going on a picnic?" Yue looked at me, with slight of disappointment.

"I don't care what type of activities all of you are doing... just as long that all of you don't annoy me more than what you are doing now!" I told her, placing the cigarette in my mouth once more.

"Oh... sooka?" she chuckled softly.

"Ch!"

"If so, are you coming with us to buy the things we need?"

"It's MY car that'll be used! So? Do I have a choice???" I asked her sarcastically. (Hakuryu wasn't well...)

"Hmm... guess not..." she smiled.

The next day, Hakkai woke everyone up bright and early.

"We have a lot of shopping to do." He said.

Along the way, he told us what our chores were, so that we won't waste any time.

We were divided into two groups; I will be going with Gojyo for liquor and coal, while Hakkai, Goku and Yue will be getting the food we need for the barbeque.

After we got what we needed, we decided to look for Hakkai and the others.

Yue's POV

"What else do you think we need?" Hakkai asked.

"Beef!!!" Goku exclaimed.

"Goku, we have enough meat already!" Hakkai chuckled.

"Huh??? Are you sure it's enough, Hakkai?" He scowled inside the cart filled with meat of every sort.

"Well... I don't think it will be enough for you, demo-..."

"See??? Let's go and get some more! Ne, Hakkai, Yue!!! Hayaku ne!!!" The youth tugged Hakkai's sleeve.

"Yare yare desu ne..." Hakkai sighed.

I can't help but chuckle to myself. I feel happy... and safe with them... All of them... They helped me a lot. I felt... loved by them rather than my own family... I wish... I could be with them for all times...

"Yue?" A voice broke away my thoughts.

That voice... I know that voice... My heart thumped faster... I refuse to see that person's face. Hakkai and Goku looked at him, and then, at me.

"I thought you were at home, waiting for us to return..." The voice went on.

"I didn't expect for you to return so soon..." my voice quivered.

Even though I wasn't facing him, I knew he was looking at Hakkai and Goku.

"Ah, I see you have made some new friends..." he smiled.

"Err, ah, gome! I'm -..." Hakkai began.

"THEY ARE NOT MY FRIENDS!!!" I immediately cut in.

I could see the surprised looks on their faces, but I had to do it... Hopefully, the lie works... I looked meaningfully at both of them; telling them to play along.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Don't kid me, Yue. You were never good in lying." The man continued.

Damn! It didn't work!!! I heard his footsteps heading towards me. I felt like running away, but couldn't. He finally approached me.

"We better get going now..." he said.

"Ah??? Demo, we are having a picnic today!!!" Goku whined.

"Goku..." Hakkai stopped him.

"Is that so? Well, I have to apologize on her behalf, then. She'll be spending time with us this next few days..." He smiled at them.

I clenched my fists. I hated the way he smiled at them. It looked disgusting to me!

"Oh, I see... Gome ne, demo, are you related some how?" Hakkai asked.

"Ah, yes! I'm her brother." He explained.

"Sooka??? I didn't know Yue had a brother!!!" Goku looked at him in disbelief.

"Well, you do now! Anyway, we have to go now, don't we, Yue?" I could feel his cold eyes on me, waiting for my reply.

"...D-demo-..." I wanted to refuse, but he held my shoulders firmly, making my heartbeat faster.

"You know what'll happen if you disobey us...don't you?" he whispered.

I froze. I slowly looked at Hakkai and Goku. I turned and followed him from behind.

"Gome ne...Hakkai, Goku... Please send my apologies to the others as well..." My voice was weak, but I knew they heard me.

"Hai..." Hakkai's voice seems to fade away.

I knew both of them wanted to do something. They knew something wasn't right, but I'm glad they didn't. I don't want anything bad to happen to them...

Senko-san: Okay! I'll end it here for now! I'll try to update faster for the next chapter! Till then, jya ne!!!

Chapter 6 

Hayaku! – Hurry!


	7. Chapter 7

Senko-san: Hi, again! I don't think there's much for me to say... except IRU IRU ARIGATO NE for your reviews!!! Okay!!! I think I've kept you guys waiting too long... (Didn't mean to!!! TT;;)

Riyo-san: Here's the next chapter.

My Unforgettable Vacation

Chapter 7

Hakkai's POV

I watched Yue leave, helplessly. I wanted to stop them, but couldn't. I wasn't sure of what to do next.

"Doshta, Hakkai?" A voice startled me.

"Ah...Sanzo..." I looked at him.

"Are you guys done? We should be paying now... Eh? Where's Yue?" Gojyo looked around.

"...She's gone..." I told them.

"Gone? What do you mean 'gone'?" Gojyo raised an eyebrow.

"She followed her brother home." Goku explained.

I looked at Sanzo. I could see dissatisfaction in his eyes.

"Could any of you explain from the beginning?" His tone was serious.

I took my breath and began to tell them everything, with a little help from Goku, of course.

"Demo, there was something strange about their relationship..." I muttered.

"What do you mean?" Gojyo lighted a new cigarette.

"...She seemed...to fear him..." I voiced out.

Silence swept between us. Suddenly, Sanzo walked ahead, towards the counter.

"Ikuzou..."

"...Sanzo...?" I caught up with him, questioningly.

"Ch! You knew there was something strange happening, but you didn't bother to do anything?!" Sanzo looked straight at me.

He walked on, leaving me speechless on my tracks. I looked at him bluntly. My mind was racing, but I wasn't sure of what to think...

Gojyo's POV

I watched Sanzo walked ahead. He muttered to Hakkai something, but I think I could guess what he was talking about.

I approached Hakkai and patted him on the left shoulder. He seemed to snap back to reality, and looked at me.

"Gojyo?"

"You okay?" I asked.

"Ah...um...Yeah, I guess so..." he chuckled softly.

"Don't let whatever Sanzo said get to you." I told him.

"...Yeah. Thanks." He smiled softly.

"Ne, ne! What are you guys talking about???" Goku looked at both of us.

"Ah, nothing..." Hakkai told him.

"Yeah, saru. It's adult's talk! You better mind your own business!" I ruffled his hair roughly.

"Ah! Hanase! Sarutei yunna! Baka ero kappa!!!" He pushed my hand away.

"You little-!!! Grr!!! Why do I even bother??? Go catch up with Sanzo before he starts having another grudge!!!" I told him.

With that, Goku sulkily catches up with Sanzo, leaving the two of us behind. I looked back at Hakkai. He still has that guilty look in his eyes. I hated it when he looked like that.

"Oi...it's not your fault. You couldn't do anything about it, so don't blame yourself." I tried to comfort him.

"I know...demo..." he looked down at his feet.

I looked at him knowingly.

"It's about Sanzo, right?" I questioned him.

"...Yeah...I never saw him like this..."

"Hmm..." I answered, deep in thought.

What he said was true. Even though I didn't know what Sanzo told Hakkai before, but I saw his expression was...

"Let's go. We better not keep them waiting for too long..."

"Aah..."

We didn't go for the picnic after all. None of us were spirited to continue with the plan. Even Goku was a bit quiet for the rest of the day. He only "turned back" to his "original self" when Hakkai told us that lunch or dinner was ready.

Sanzo's POV

During dinner - time, I began to feel much more restless. I don't understand why, though. It has been three days after Yue left... but I kept having this feeling that something's missing... I know I should feel better at least the "annoyance" in the chalet is reduced...but...

"Sanzo?"

"Nanda?"

"Anno...are you done?"

I looked at Hakkai and then, at the dishes on the table. Most of them were empty, and Goku was still eating some. I stared at my bowl. I haven't even eaten half of it.

"...Yeah. I'm done..." I placed the chopsticks on my bowl and went to clean up.

Hakkai said nothing, but began to clean the table. The other two were still bickering at each other, but I couldn't be bothered.

After cleaning up, I walked towards the veranda and lit a cigarette. Looks like this place has become my favorite spot in the chalet.

"Oi..." He closed the door behind him.

By his actions, I knew he didn't want Goku or Hakkai to listen to our conversation.

"Nanda? I thought you were still bickering with that saru?" I answered, without looking at him.

"Look, I don't care whatever you said to Hakkai that day, but don't make him feel guilty than he already is..." Gojyo folded his arms.

"Doshta? That isn't my problem..." I exhaled a chain of smoke, still not looking at him.

"Don't act like you don't care, DAMMIT!" He raised his voice.

"WHY SHOULD I??? I NEVER BOTHERED ABOUT ANY OF YOU ANYWAY!!!" I yelled back.

"TEMME!!! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ADMIT IT, YOU ARROGANT LOUT!!!"

"ADMIT WHAT???"

"YOU MISS HER, DON'T YOU???"

"WHY WOULD I MISS HER??? SHE'S NOTHING BUT TROUBLE TO ME!!!"

"YOU F B!!! YOU'RE MORE STUBBORN THAN I THOUGHT!!!"

"AND WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT, YOU ERO KAPPA???"

Without me realizing it, he swung a punch at me, and got me on the cheek. I went few steps backwards from the impact and held my cheek, hard.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER, COULDN'T TAKE A PUNCH???" He asked, sarcastically.

I gave him a death glare. My anger was all flared up!!! He asked for it!!!

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!"

"HEH! GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT!" He grinned slyly.

We started fighting on the veranda. I never felt so infuriated in my whole life! Damn him! He really triggered off my "patience-scale"!!!

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE MADE HAKKAI AS A SCAPEGOAT!!!" He delivered another punch.

"I NEVER DID, YOU BAKA!!!" I countered it and punched him in the gut.

"CH! WHY IS IT...SO...HARD FOR YOU...TO ADMIT IT???" He held his stomach tight, trying to stand the pain.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!!!" I tried to catch my breath.

"Heh...I think...it's the other way round..." His sly grin returned to his face.

"Nani???"

"I think you know EXACTLY what I'm talking about..." He stood straight once more.

"URUSEI!!!" I gave him another punch.

It got him on the face, but he didn't fight back. Instead, he stared at me straight in the eyes. He looked serious, making me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"...You're feeling guilty as well...aren't you? Guilty...for not being there to stop her..."

His question caught me off guard. I didn't know how to answer him. He rubbed his bleeding lip, still waiting for my answer.

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!" I finally found my voice back.

"Of course it's not my business...but..." He gave me another "surprise punch" before continuing. "...but you've hurt a good friend of mine in the process...and THAT made it MY business..."

"TEMME...!!!" I was about to strike him when the door abruptly flung open.

"GOJYO!!! SANZO!!!" Hakkai stared at us with horror.

"SANZO!!! WHAT'S GOING ON??? STOP IT!!!" Goku ran towards me, and held me tight.

"HANASE!!! BAKASARU!!!" I struggled, but to no avail.

"Gojyo! What's the meaning of all this???" Hakkai pulled Gojyo back as well.

"I just wanted some answers...that's all..." he replied.

"Answers...?" Hakkai looked at him puzzled.

"Yeah...but it doesn't matter anymore..." He turned and entered the chalet with Hakkai slowly trailing behind.

He wanted to help, but Gojyo waved him that he was okay. He paused awhile and looked at me just before taking another step into the chalet.

"...Hakkai..." I heard myself say.

"Eh?" He looked back at me in surprise.

Goku loosened his grip now. I was able to calm myself as well. Dammit! Why did I call him??? It was my subconscious which took over me those few seconds before... No matter... Since I've already called him...

"...I'm sorry..." I muttered.

His eyes widened, so did Goku's. I wasn't looking at any of them, but I could "feel" what they were thinking. I couldn't believe it either. I never apologized to them before...

"Eh... Iya... Daijobu... Come on in. I need to aid your wounds as well..." Hakkai finally blurted out.

"...Aah..." I agreed.

Goku walked beside me into the chalet, speechless. He remained that way the whole night... Ch! That bakasaru!!!

I ended up sleeping on the couch that night, recalling Gojyo's words. In the morning, I heard a door creaked open. I looked up at the person and was face to face with Gojyo. He stared back at me in surprise.

"...I thought you were in your room, still asleep..." He stretched slightly.

"...Funny, I thought you were too..."

"Ch! Whatever..." He headed for the bathroom.

"...Hakkai told you...didn't he?"

He paused and exchanged glances with me once more. He gave a grunt and went on his way, grinning.

"Heh! Yeah, he did."

"...I thought so..."

"It still sounds weird though... You've never apologized before..."

"Urusei..." Veins start to appear on my head.

"Yeah, fine..." He chuckled and closed the door.

I could hear the water began to run, him splashing it on his face, etc...

Senko-san: Oh well! I wanted to make it longer, but I haven't the time!!! Please forgive me!!! I'll try to continue as fast as I can on the next chapter!!! TT Everything will be much clearer about Yue's background in the next one, so I hope you'll be looking forward to it!


	8. Chapter 8

Senko-san: Okay! As promised, I'm gonna reveal some of Yue's background in this chapter! Okay! Let's begin!!!

My Unforgettable Vacation

Chapter 8

Another boring day passed. We didn't go anywhere today either. Gojyo and I were talking again, as if "that incident" never happened...

Goku was watching the television, Hakkai was preparing coffee, Gojyo was slugging at the sofa, smoking, and I was reading today's newspaper.

"Argh! That's it! I'm bored to DEATH!!!" Gojyo yelled.

"Oi! Don't yell out like that!" Goku told him, unplugging his ears.

"Don't tell me none of you have plans???" He asked, ignoring Goku's remark.

"Gome... I don't have any good ideas at the moment..." Hakkai placed the coffee in front of him.

He glanced at me. I continued reading my newspaper, ignoring him.

"Ch!" He leaned back and thought for awhile.

Suddenly he snapped his fingers.

"I've got it!" he grinned.

"You've got what?" Hakkai asked, sipping his coffee.

"Let's all go to the pub!" He suggested.

"Ah?" Hakkai looked at him.

"The pub??? Is there anything interesting there?" Goku turned to face him as well.

"Of course! It'll be fun! C'mon!!! Let's go!"

"Hmph! Of course, that's a place that you'll ALWAYS be interested in..." I said sarcastically.

"What do you think, Hakkai? C'mon! Back me up here!" He pretended not to hear me either.

"Well...I guess it's okay... What do you think, Sanzo?"

"Ch! Do as you wish..." I told them.

"Ne, ne! Hakkai! Will there be lots of food???"

"Ch! Urusei na bakasaru!" Gojyo whacked his head.

"Ittei na! Omae ero kappa!!!"

"Yare yare desu ne..." Hakkai sighed helplessly.

They began to quarrel again, making me wasting my bullets trying to tell them to shut up... but they all agreed that we'll all go to the pub tonight...

I got to admit, tonight, was a blast. Though of course, I wouldn't show it to them. But I felt all of us let ourselves go tonight. We drank, (all except for Goku), they sang, we even played poker, but Hakkai won most of the time, like usual...

Hakkai's POV

I really enjoyed myself tonight. Finally, all of us could release our tensions since the day Yue left... I wonder how she is doing? I glanced at my watch. It was getting late.

"Minna san? I think it's high-time for us to head back..."

"Ah??? C'mon Hakkai!!! Don't be a party-pooper!!!" Gojyo grumbled, his face was blushing red from all the beer.

"Gome ne, but we really have to head back... You know very well they wouldn't allow us to sleep here anyway, don't you, Gojyo?" I smiled at him.

"Aah! Wakatte iru..." He waved his hand, getting up.

Goku was already asleep, so I had to wake him up.

"Ah??? Is breakfast ready?" He muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"Ch! Bakasaru..." Sanzo said under his breath while he paid the bill.

"It's still the middle of the night, saru!!!" Gojyo teased.

"Don't call me that, you ero kappa!!!" He grumbled back, still half-asleep.

I chuckled watching them as we headed out of the pub towards the car. As we were about to turn towards the parking lot I heard something. I paused to hear whether I heard it right...or was I just imagining it??? Then, I heard it again! I looked towards the source of the noise; the alley opposite the car park.

"What's up, Hakkai?" Gojyo looked at me, making the others stop on their tracks as well.

"...I thought I heard something..."

"Eh? Heard what?" Gojyo slowly approached me, trying to listen as well.

Hakuryu flew onto my shoulder, nudging me on the cheek, concerned. The faint sound of boxes being pushed, and things crashing was heard again. I smiled and patted it comfortingly. Slowly, I headed towards the alley.

I stopped in front of it to look around. The whole area was poorly lit and everything was a mess. There was something in the air as well. Despite the stinky smell from the dumpsters, the dampness, there was a new smell to it... Yes...very new...

"Oi...Hakkai..." Gojyo was behind me now.

"Aah... You smell it too, don't you, Gojyo?"

Though Gojyo looked drunk, I knew he was still sane. He needs more liquor than what he drunk tonight to knock him out. I heard Sanzo gripping his Shoureiju tight as well. Goku was also ready if there was any trouble... All of us cautiously entered. The smell grew stronger... the smell of blood...

Suddenly, I saw some movements between some crates. I slowly approached them. At first, all I could see was a shadowy figure sitting there...but as I got closer... I realized that the figure looked awfully familiar...

"It's... It's Yue!!!" I exclaimed, kneeling in front of her.

"Nani??? What is she doing at a place like this???" Gojyo let his guard down, so did Sanzo and Goku.

"I don't know...demo..." I looked at her.

She seemed unconscious. I gently placed my hands on her shoulder, trying to wake her up. Just as I did so, she suddenly turned wild!!! She tried to push me away, screaming.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!! DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" She kept repeating.

I exchanged glances with the others and tried to calm her down. My hands were still firm on her shoulders. I tried to shake her once more.

"Yue!!! Calm down!!! It's me, Hakkai!!! Calm yourself!!! It's us! We're all here!!!" I told her.

At first, she didn't listen. It's as if she went hysteric! But I tried again and this time she looked hard at me.

"H-Hakkai???" she croaked.

"Yes, it's me... Daijobu desu ka?" I asked, concerned.

She was quiet for a while. She just stared at us...then, her tears trickled down uncontrollably. Before I could do anything else she hugged me tight and began sobbing softly. I was shocked, but I slowly patted her comfortingly and exchanged glances with the others again. All of them looked worried, but relieved that we found her.

I suddenly felt something trickling down my neck, and my shirt was damp... I felt puzzled, as my hands began to feel sticky... I slowly placed them under the weak beam of light and got another shock... They were covered with blood!

"Yue! You're wounded!!!"

"What??? Yue! What happened???" Gojyo knelt beside me.

"Yue? Yue!!! Shimatta!!! She fainted!!!" I told them.

"Ch! Then what are you still doing there??? Get her into my car!" Sanzo suddenly voiced out.

"Hai!" I got up with her in my arms.

All of us hurried to Sanzo's car.

"Goku! You take care of her!" Sanzo told him, slamming the back door with both of them in the back seat.

"Em! Wakatta!" Goku obeyed.

"Gojyo and I will follow you guys from the back! We have to get her to the hospital!" I said, starting Hakuryu (in his jeep form) up.

With that, Sanzo started his engine and drove like crazy!!! I never saw him drive like that!

"Oi, Hakkai! You better be careful too!" Gojyo held to his seat tightly.

I didn't realize I was driving just as mad!!!

"Gome ne, but that can't be helped, Gojyo..." I told him.

Sanzo's POV

I was beginning to speed up. There was only one destination in my mind; the hospital. At times, I will glance at the mirror, watching Goku trying his best to make sure she wasn't being thrown about by my reckless way of driving...

"Sanzo...?"

"Nanda?"

"...She'll be alright...won't she?"

I noticed a sad and worried tone in his voice.

"Aah... Don't worry. She won't die so easily... I just wish she will stop annoying me this way!!!" I told him.

Suddenly, he giggled. I glanced at him from the mirror for a short while, puzzled.

"What's so funny?"

"Iya. I never heard you tell anyone not to worry before... It feels...weird..." he replied, still grinning.

"Ch! Urusei!!!" I blushed slightly.

Damn! Luckily, he didn't notice it, thanks to all the alcohol I drank earlier... If I weren't driving, I'd teach him a lesson he'll never forget!!! (Though I knew he wasn't to blame...)

Soon, they arrived at the hospital and she sent to the E.R. It was in the hospital, they noticed, she was much more wounded than they thought...

As they watched her being sent in, they had a better look at her than when they were at the alley... Her blouse was ripped, revealing her nearly tore-out bra, the zippers of her jeans weren't working as well. Someone had ripped it open roughly. Despite that, she was bleeding everywhere...her arms, legs, neck...her back... There were even burnt cigarette markings on her arms and rope markings on her wrists and ankles...

They refused to say anything. They've seen enough... They knew what happened to her... She was abused...and was nearly rapped...

Their anger grew stronger and stronger... Sadly, they weren't able to do anything... not until she told them everything... everything that happened to her the last few days...

Hours later, the doctor told them she was going to be alright, but she will be in a lot of stress... They were told to return in the morning, since they weren't related to her and the visiting hours were over some time ago.

They decided to do just that, since they knew there is nothing they could do until she wakes up...

The next day, they visited her again. Hakkai brought some porridge for her, Gojyo brought flowers, and Goku brought a big basket full of fruits!

All of them were silent, entertaining their own thoughts. The hours slaved by, and neither of them refused to step out of the room.

Goku slowly approached her, and sat down. He didn't like the feeling he was experiencing at that moment... He hated it... He felt so...helpless... There was nothing he, or the others could do...

"Yue...please wake up..." he whispered, trying his best not to cry.

Sanzo kept watching him, but remained where he was. Somehow, he felt that he should try to comfort him, but decided against it.

'Why should I even bother? Perhaps...it's better if I let him be...' He thought.

Suddenly, Goku felt a stir. He looked at her. She was beginning to wake up!

"Yue! Are you awake? Can you hear me???" He exclaimed excitedly.

His excitement draws the others to come by the bed as well. All of them looked at her anxiously as she regained consciousness.

"...Minna..." She slowly looked at all of them.

"Yue! Daijobu desu ka?" Hakkai asked her again.

"...Yeah, I guess so..." she smiled weakly at all of them.

"Yukatta..." Hakkai sighed with relief.

"What are all of you doing here? Where am I, anyway?" She looked around her.

"Don't you remember? We found you by the alley last night. This is the hospital..." Gojyo told her.

"Sooka? ...The alley? I don't know...that's still a blur to me..." she held her forehead.

Suddenly, Sanzo approached her. She noticed it and stared at him. The others were speechless. They just stared at him, confused.

"Can you think straight?" he asked.

"H-huh???"

"Answer the question! Can you think straight???" his voice was serious.

"Sanzo, I don't think-..." Hakkai tried to stop him.

"Urusei... If you don't wanna listen, go outside!" His voice sounded dangerously threatening.

"Oi, Sanzo... don't push it..." Gojyo reminded him.

"...Sanzo... What's the matter?" She carefully questioned him.

She had this uncomfortable feeling... Why was Sanzo acting like this??? Why is he mad at Hakkai??? No...perhaps...not at Hakkai... perhaps...-

He turned and looked at her once more. His eyes were cold. Her heart began to beat faster... She knew what he wanted... THEY wanted... Answers... They wanted her to tell her everything about her herself... and her family...

"Ha! Ha! ...I knew I couldn't hide it from you guys forever..." she chuckled painfully.

"...Yue...can you tell us what's going on?" Hakkai asked gently.

She slowly nodded. She waited until the four were comfortable and then, began her "story"...

"I come from a wealthy family... but, there was never love in our family... Instead, there is only jealousy, greed, hate... True, the person you guys met that day is my brother... I have two older brothers, and I'm the youngest... My mother passed away after giving birth to me... So, there are only my father, my brothers and I... but... I... never felt they cared for me... They'll know how to 'pretend' when they are in public, though... Heh! ...They are such good actors..." She tightened her grip on the blanket, trying her best not to cry.

"But when I met you guys... I... felt so happy... I knew... I'll never feel like that when I'm with my family... That's why I... I... didn't want to go home... Sumimasen... Sanzo... I-I never should have used your place as a place for me to escape..." Without her realizing it, her tears were trickling down her cheeks.

"Ah? Baka... Why am I crying???" she rubbed away the tears and tried to smile.

"Ch! You dared use my chalet to escape, but when you were caught, you weren't brave enough to do anything!!! What's the point of escaping in the first place???" Sanzo told her.

She looked at him, surprised. He... he's not mad because I "used" him???

"Yue? You knew you'd be safe with us, don't you?" Gojyo asked.

She exchanged glances with him and nodded.

"Then, why'd you still follow your brother home that day?"

She bit her lower lip. She slowly took a deep breath and answered...

"I didn't want any of you to get hurt..." she muttered.

"Hurt??? What do you mean???" Goku asked, still puzzled.

"I had a close friend once... but when my family knew about her, they... they threatened me that they'll hurt her... and her family... So... I told her about it... She wouldn't listen... and then...-"

"Yue...?" Hakkai looked concerned.

"What happened?" Gojyo asked.

"Their... house... was burnt down... They couldn't escape... They... all of them... and it's all my fault!!!"

"Yue! Calm down! It was just an accident! It had nothing to do with you!" Hakkai tried to comfort her.

"No... It WAS my fault, Hakkai! Later, my brother told me it was their doing... I wanted to go to the police... but... I had no proof that they did it... I... couldn't do anything to avenge her..." she muttered between sobs.

Hakkai shushed her and hugged her comfortingly. Everyone was quite for awhile... Suddenly, Sanzo held her chin gently, making her face him.

"You're much more annoying than I thought..." he told her.

There was something in his eyes, though... What was that? Is he... feeling sorry for me??? There wasn't a streak of anger in his eyes at all...

All of them decided to stay with her the whole day, till the visiting hours were over...

Senko-san: Huh... okay! Another long chappie! Sorry if it's too "jumbled-up" !!! But I hope you guys'll still send your reviews! Yup! Just keep 'em comin' my way!!! Oh! Another thing before I forget! Um... I kinda need you guys' help for this one... it's about the ending of this fanfic. I have two endings in mind, so, would you guys want me into two different categories, or stick to one ending only? It's been bugging me for weeks!!! Don't worry! I'm not ending it yet!!! But I do need your opinions, so please tell me, okay??? THANKS!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Senko-san: Hi again minna san! First off, thanks a lot aki-lyn for the advice!!! And good luck for your SPM!!! Ganbate ne!!! I'll think about what you said. But for now, enjoy this next chapter!!!

My Unforgettable Vacation

Chapter 9

"…As you can see, sir, everything is going smoothly." She told him proudly.

"Hmm…" I was still flipping through the reports. "Everything seems in order… keep it that way." I handed the reports back to her.

"Yes, sir." She bowed.

"I'll drop by to check again." I said, picking up my jacket and headed for the door.

"Yes, sir. I'm glad you're enjoying your vacation, sir." She smiled.

"Enjoying??? Ch! That's where you're wrong! It's been troublesome!!!" I stopped to put on my jacket, annoyed.

"Oh? I'm sorry, then." She chuckled.

"Ch!" I unbolted the door roughly.

"Still, enjoy your vacation all the same." She smiled again.

"Whatever." I slammed the door behind me.

Enjoy? After everything that happened, she still WANTS ME TO ENJOY IT??? That baka onna!!!

I unlocked my car and started it. I was about to head back to the chalet when I stopped on my tracks. Somehow, I felt I needed to do something… What is it…?

I looked around me; from the entrance of the company, to the stores along the same row with it. Then, I stopped. Something caught my attention… Is that what I was suppose to do? Ch! This is getting to be more annoying by the minute!!!

In the office, Sanzo's assistant was flipping through her reports once more. She felt pleased with herself. Then, she glanced at her cell phone, rereading an old message. She chuckled as she finished.

"You were right, Hakkai. She did change him a bit…" she muttered to herself.

She and Hakkai have been friends since they were in college. She was worried that Sanzo will go nuts by himself at the chalet, she asked Hakkai to check on him once in awhile.

Coincidentally, Hakkai and the others were on holiday as well. Therefore, they all agreed to "brighten up" the atmosphere at the chalet.

Hakkai had been sending her messages from his cell phone or by email about what have happened there without Sanzo knowing…

She leaned back and sighed with relief. Looks like I don't have to worry…

Feeling much better, she continued with her work…

"What is taking him so long? Damn!" Gojyo grumbled.

"Now, now, be patient, Gojyo. It has been some time since he checked on his company…" Hakkai popped his head from the kitchen.

"Woah, Hakkai! That smells yummy!!! Can I have it?" Goku sniffed the aroma coming from the kitchen.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Goku, you have just eaten your fill. Besides, this is for Yue…" Hakkai replied, switching off the stove.

"Oh…" Goku slumped back, disappointed.

"You should really slow down on eating, saru." Gojyo teased.

"Saruteii yunna!!! Baka ero kappa! I can't help feeling hungry!!!"

"Nandato??? Omae bakasaru!!!"

Before Hakkai manage to stop them, the door swung open, causing everyone to freeze and slowly stare at the figure.

"Looks like even without me here, all of you are still creating trouble…" Sanzo stared back at them.

"Sanzo!!! Welcome back!" Goku leaped down from his chair and went to greet him.

"Ch! About time you got back…" Gojyo smirked.

"Urusei."

Hakkai smiled to himself listening to them as he continued to fill the thermos with soup.

"Come on! Yue is waiting for us!" Goku told them excitedly.

"You are so care-free…" Gojyo sighed as he too, got up and picked up a bouquet of flowers.

"Well, that's Goku, Gojyo. You can't change him…" Hakkai appeared again with the thermos in hand.

"Ara? Flowers again, Gojyo?" Goku looked at them.

"What type of expression is that??? Ch! A kid like you'll never understand women…"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Goku demanded.

"Oi…" Sanzo tried to grab their attention, but failed.

"All women like flowers…" Gojyo grinned proudly to himself.

"Yeah, okay…" Goku muttered, sarcastically.

"Ch! What did you get for her, then?" Gojyo heard him.

"This!!!" He proudly showed his gift to everyone.

Everyone was quite for a few seconds, staring at the gift in his hands. But the silence was then broken by Hakkai and Gojyo's laughter.

"What???" Goku scowled at them.

Even Hakuryu looked at them in confusion.

"I'm…amazed!!!" Gojyo manage to say between laughter.

"That is a nice gift, Goku. When did you get it?" Hakkai asked, trying to surpress his laughter as well.

"Yesterday!!!" He beamed.

"Are we going, or not???" Sanzo was heading out the door, trying not to laugh as well. (Senko-san: Which is, in my opinion, he's REALLY good at.)

"Ah! Coming!" Goku turned to catch up.

"Oi, Sanzo! Aren't you going to give her something?" Gojyo asked, recovering from "shock".

"What for? Driving all of you there is enough! Why should I bother wasting my money to give her anything???"

"Still cold-hearted like usual…" Gojyo sighed, trailing behind.

"If it's about driving there, even Hakkai can do that, Sanzo." Goku told him.

"Urusei."

All of them went into Sanzo's car and he started the engine. Gojyo began to adjust the bouquet slightly, making sure they were perfect.

"She'll definitely love this…" He said, looking at it.

"AND this too!!!" Goku held out his "gift" again, happily.

Once again, the two burst out laughing after a few seconds of trying not to. The driver, on the other hand, succeeded by just letting a grin slip onto his lips, but no one saw it because they were too busy laughing. The youth was scowling again, not understanding the "joke".

Sanzo drove on, the others were still busy laughing, but the laughter didn't bother him. He was somehow felt a spark of joy watching them but, he refuse to show his emotion to any of them… as always…

Senko-san: Okay! I'm sorry this is short, running out of time… :P But before I leave, for those who are curious to know WHAT GOKU'S BOUGHT FOR YUE IS…(Don't worry, I'm not gonna leave you hanging!!!) …THIS IS IT!!! THE GIFT GOKU BOUGHT WAS…(Drum-roll, please!!!) A MULTI-COLORED PLUSH TOY OCTUPUS, HOLDING DIFERENT TYPES OF JAPANESE TIDBITS IN ITS EIGHT TENTACLES!!!

Goku: (Scowling adorably at readers) Hey…I was hungry when I saw that thing… And the tidbits look good…

Senko-san: Well, with that said, I will have to tell you to wait once more for the next chapter!!! Till then, JYA NE!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Senko-san: Okay minna san! I'm back with a new chapter! I don't wanna talk much, coz I think you guys won't wanna read a long blabber from me, so on with the story!!! P/S: For the authors whom have been reading my fanfic and sending me review, I'm sorry that I haven't the chance to read yours yet. I will soon! I promise!!!

My Unforgettable Vacation

Chapter 10

Hakkai's POV

We soon arrived at the hospital and were heading towards her room. Gojyo and Goku were into their usual quarrels again, with Sanzo trailing behind them, annoyed. I've tried stopping them, but failed.

Finally, a nurse who was passing by shushed them. I thanked her gratefully as we continued to walk down the hall towards her room. I was about to knock the door when I heard her talking to someone. I paused to listen to their conversation, since I heard the tone of fear and worry in her voice.

"What am I to do, Rye?"

"Calm down, Yue…"

"I'm trying, Rye…"

Gojyo approached me when he noticed I didn't unbolt the door. He looked at me questioningly.

"Shh…Listen…"I whispered.

The three quietly got closer to the door and listened as well.

"Gome ne, Yue… If I knew…-"

"But how did they know I was here?"Yue's voice quivered.

"I don't know…" Rye replied, just as upset.

"What am I to do???" Yue tried to control herself from breaking down.

"Yue! Get a hold of yourself!"Rye gripped her tight.

"I-I'm trying…"

"Good. Now, answer me… What EXACTLY did he asked you?" Rye's voice was serious.

"H-he wanted me to tell him about their whereabouts…"

"They? You mean your friends? Did you tell him?"

"No! I didn't tell him anything! I just wanted him to leave!!! If you didn't enter the room before, I don't know what'll he do to me…"

"It's okay now, Yue. Calm down…" Rye shushed her gently.

"That's it. I've had enough of this…" A voice startled us.

All of us stared at the person unbolting the door. It was Sanzo.

Gojyo, Goku and I exchanged surprised looks as he swung the door roughly open. What's gotten into him?

Yue and Rye got a shock when the door swung open. But she felt relieved when she saw it were them.

"Minna-san…hi!"She quickly rubbed away the tears forming in her eyes.

"Who are they, Yue?" Rye looked at them suspiciously.

"Oh, you haven't met them yet have you, Rye? These are the friends I've been telling you about…" She told her and introduced them to each other.

"Hmm… well, they're a weird bunch if you ask me…" Rye muttered, making Yue chuckle.

"I heard that, you baka onna!" Sanzo told her.

"What did you call me???" Rye glared at him.

"Now, now… everyone, calm down!" Hakkai told them.

Sanzo's POV

Ch! Damn this nurse! How did Yue know her at the first place? She's just as annoying as the others are! …But still…I guess it's a good thing she's here…

Hakkai placed the thermos he brought on the table beside her as Gojyo and Goku gave her their gifts. I was about to sit down on a chair when I noticed a broken vase containing the flowers Gojyo brought the day before were scattered on the floor by the wall.

"Yue?"I began.

"Yes?"

"Are those flowers terrible, that you have to bash them to the wall, or is it about something else?"

I knew that caught her and Rye off guard. The others were quiet as well.

"See, Gojyo? I told you the flowers were too much!" Goku suddenly voiced out.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with them, you bakasaru!!!"

"Omae…" I sweatdropped, watching them quarrel again.

Yue chuckled watching them. Somehow, it gave me a somewhat comforting feeling watching her smiling again… Wait a minute! Why am I thinking like this??? What's gotten into me??? Snap out of it!!!

"Gome ne, Gojyo… I didn't mean to do that…I love the flowers, and today you brought a beautiful bunch too. I really appreciate them… but… I didn't know what gotten into me…"she paused.

"Yue? Do you want to tell them what happened?" Rye patted her gently on the shoulder.

She nodded.

"My brother came today…" she looked down. "Just looking at him…standing there, made me want to go insane… I-I didn't want him near me at all…So I…I threw that jar at him, to tell him he wasn't welcomed…"

I was looking straight at her. So were the others. I felt disgust and anger were boiling up in me once more.

"But, how did he know you're here?" Hakkai asked.

"I-I don't know…"

"He came… to find out where we lived, didn't he?" Goku asked seriously.

His sudden change of character surprised us. Ch! Looks like, sometimes he does think of other things besides food…

Gojyo's POV

"How did you-?"

"Sumimasen…we heard your conversation…"Hakkai explained.

"I see…It's okay." Yue smiled bitterly. "I…

The sadness in her eyes… It doesn't suit her at all. She was a cheerful person… I hate it when I see her cry, nor being upset… Making a girl like her like this… Those bastards are going to pay!!!

"You shouldn't have done that…" I found myself saying that outloud.

Everyone was looking at me now. I glanced back at all of them with a smirk on my face.

"If you told them where we were, that'll make it easier for us to pulverize them!" I continued.

"Yeah! I agree with Gojyo! It's been some time since I had some REAL fun!!!"Goku voiced out.

Heh! Looks like Goku's seriousness didn't last long…

"…No…I can't just do that… no matter what you say…" she said.

"…You did the right thing, Yue…" Rye told her.

"Ehh. I really admire your bravery, Yue…" Hakkai smiled gently at her.

"Still, we won't allow you to go on carrying this burden alone!"I smirked again.

Goku and Hakkai nodded in agreement. Sanzo was still being his unemotional, cold-hearted self, but I knew he too agreed. It's not like he had a choice now…

"What are you grinning about, Gojyo?" Sanzo glared at me.

"Nothing…" I quickly turned to look at something else.

That was close! How did he do that??? Can he read minds or something???

They decided to take turns staying with her that day. Sanzo was first, followed by Gojyo, Hakkai and Goku.

"Take good care of her, ne, Sanzo?"Goku told him, making the other three chuckle.

"Urusei!!! Omae wo korosu!!!" He warned them as the door slammed shut.

Sanzo sank into the chair he sat earlier, giving out an annoyed sigh.

"You shouldn't be doing this, really…" Yue told him after a few minutes passed by.

"Do you think I like doing this as well??? They forced me into this dumb plan of theirs!!!"

"I guess you're right…" Yue smiled.

"Ch!"

Silence.

"Sanzo?"

"Nanda?"

"Arigato…for everything…"

Sanzo paused before answering, gazing at her.

"You should thank them… not me…"

"Well, I wouldn't have known them if I hadn't known you, right?"

"…Ch!" He stood up and headed towards the door.

"Oi…"

"Hai?" Yue looked at him.

"Are we having a private conversation?"

"Well… there's only the both of us here…"she began.

"YOU GUYS HEARD THAT???" He unbolted the door roughly, and the four of them fell down in front of him!

"Err…Hi, Sanzo!" Goku nervously greeted him.

The others were already smiling nervously at him. Yue blinked watching the lot on the floor. Sanzo was looking at them threateningly.

"Were you guys…eavesdropping our conversation?" Yue asked.

"N-no we wasn't! We were, uh…just…" Gojyo was lost of words.

"…eavesdropping…" Sanzo finished the sentence for him.

"Uh…We'll be strolling around now…" Rye nudged the others to get up.

"Y-Yeah…That's what we're gonna do now…BYE!!!" Gojyo agreed and the four made a run for it!

Sanzo watched them vanish from the hall and shut the door.

"Ch! Baka…" he muttered.

Yue laughed lightly watching his reaction.

"What's so funny?"

"Iya…"she smiled.

"Ch!" He sank into the chair again.

Silence too over once more. Both were in their own thoughts. One was thinking what to do next, the other was arguing with himself whether it was important to say what was on his mind at that moment…

Senko-san: Okay! I gotta stop again for now. It's getting late and I need some sleep… Oh! Just in case I'm not able to continue soon, MAY NEXT YEAR BE A SPLENDID NEW BEGINNING FOR YOU!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Senko-san: Omigosh! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY YOU GUYS! I've been packed with my assignments, and our drama's coming up soon! Besides, I haven't much time to make use of the computer lately… (So in other words, I couldn't type my fanfic! Xo) I'm sorry again to make you guys wait! And thanks for continuing to send me messages! I really appreciate them!

P/S: There are some violent scenes + foul language in this chapter! PLEASE BE AWARE!

My Unforgettable Vacation

Chapter 11

Rye's POV

"I see… So that's how you guys met her?" I asked, unwrapping my ice cream.

"Yup! Briefly, that's how we met!" Gojyo replied, taking a huge bite out of his ice cream.

"Anno, gome ne, Rye-san…demo, how did you know Yue?" Hakkai approached us, with his ice cream in hand.

"Hmm…that's another long story…" I leaned myself towards the railing, recalling everything.

All of us decided to go to the park since Sanzo caught us earlier. And here we are, eating ice cream, talking…

Goku was chasing some kids, having a great time…besides, he finished his ice cream AGES ago… That kid can surely eat… I chuckled to myself, watching them before I continued…

"It all happened two months back…I was on a night shift, so I thought of getting myself some packed dinner before heading to the hospital…I entered a fast food restaurant and made my order…That's when I noticed her… I was on my way out, and I saw her gazing far away from where she sat, her eyes were empty… her arms were full of untidy bandages; her face was pale and bruised… her food untouched… I couldn't help but sit down in front of her and I began to talk to her… After getting to know her for awhile, I decided to bring her to the hospital, to have the doctor check on her… at first, she refused, I kept urging her to come with me… After the doctor checked on her, she was placed under my care…and from there, both of us got to know each other better… She told me of her family, and her worries… She told me not to worry so much about her…because she feared something will happen to me if her family found out…"

The two listened quietly, absorbing every word I said.

"Well…I guess, that's how it goes…I think you guys got a better picture now…" I smiled at them. "Still…I'm glad you guys got to know her…" I stood up and looked at them again.

"Eh?" Both looked back at me in confusion.

"At least, she knows she's not lonely anymore…" I winked.

They smiled at my explanation.

"Besides, I know you'll protect her…won't you?" I returned their smiles.

"Of course…" Hakkai answered.

"Making pretty girls cry is unforgivable…" Gojyo agreed.

"I'm glad to hear it…" I told them.

Just then, Goku ran up to us. The kids have gone back.

"Hey! What are you guys talking about?" He asked.

"Just 'adult-talk', you saru! Nothing that concerns you…" Gojyo shrugged.

"Saru tei yunna!" Goku grumbled, and turned to face me, who was chuckling away watching them. "Ne, ne! Thanks for the ice –cream, Rye-chan!"

"No problem!" I ruffled his hair.

"Demo…is it alright for you to sneak out of the hospital?" Hakkai asked worriedly.

"Sneak out? Who said I 'sneaked out'?" I laughed. "My shift was over hours ago! I just came to pay a visit to Yue before I left!"

They looked at me, dumbstruck… Making me laugh even harder. I guess, I could understand why Yue like them so much…

Yue's POV

I looked around the room, feeling slightly uncomfortable. The vase was cleared, and Gojyo's bouquet was placed in it's place.

Sanzo was still sitting there, in the chair on my right… Reading the papers. I didn't know what to do. I felt so…awkward… I felt like saying something, but I didn't know how to start… I wasn't certain of how he was feeling… Was he in a good mood? I doubt it…

Suddenly, he let out a loud sigh and folded the paper. Looks like he was bored as well…

"Anno…It's okay if you want to leave…" I began.

He slowly looked at me, making my heart skip a beat. He's just so…unpredictable…

Sanzo's POV

I was trying to read the papers, but couldn't. Frustrated, I folded it away. And now, she said I could leave if I wanted to… Doesn't she get it? If I leave, the others will start annoying me again! But still…

I was still thinking…deciding…Those annoying people are gone now…for awhile…isn't this what I wanted?

Yue's POV

I noticed he was deep in thought. I didn't want to disturb him, so I decided to lie down again, and try to get a bit of rest…There was nothing else or me to do anyway…

After failing to drift to sleep, my sight began to venture from the blankets, to my arms. The marks from the rope were still there…the cigarette marking as well… Without me realizing it, I went through a flashback…

"_Haven't we warned you before? You weren't suppose to leave the house, bitch!"_

_I felt my arms and legs being tied up tightly…very tightly, that it hurts… I began to struggle, and was given a hard slap for it… Before I could react, I felt my skin burning… Dad sank his cigarette buds onto my arms. I screamed in pain and was whipped with a belt continuously by my brother…_

"_Shut up, bitch!" He snarled._

_I began to whimper as my oldest brother approached me. With a bottle of beer in his hand, I knew he was totally drunk… He sneered down at me, and kicked me hard on the gut. I slammed against the wall, motionless… I could feel a few of my ribs were broken…He then bashed me with the bottle, shattering it._

"_What are we gonna do with her?" I heard one of my brothers asked father._

"_We'll continue with her punishment later…" He announced, as they walked out of the room, leaving me in complete darkness…_

_I knew I had to escape…I had to do something…I let my finger venture around me and soon, I felt something sharp pricking them… a piece of glass… _

_With all my might I tried to cut the ropes…I could feel the ropes loosening. I felt hope once more… but suddenly, they returned, with sly grins on their faces… My heart began to sank as the approached me._

_Luckily, they didn't notice the ropes were loosening. But I had to stop cutting them, in case I was caught…_

"_We have decided on your punishment…" My oldest brother said. _

_In a flash, both brothers made a grab for my arms and legs. I felt myself pinned down, helpless… Above me, my father was sneering evilly at me._

"_We should have done this a long time ago…" He told me._

_I feared for the worst…I could feel him harassing my breast and then, ripping my shirt open. Tears began to fill my eyes. What I've feared for is now happening…_

_I saw his hands wander pass my bra, towards my jeans. His trembling hands were unsuccessful on opening them, so he tore it open as well. I began to scream and struggle but was punched after several attempts but I never gave up… _

"_Shut up, bitch! You should at least try and enjoy this…" He yelled._

_As his hands began to wander on my bra again, I felt the ropes broke free. Unaware of it, I swung my legs and got him on the face. Before any of my brothers could react, I successfully shoved them away from me and ran towards out of the door with all my strength. I didn't know where I was going but I would rather die somewhere else than being in that hell…_

The flashback ended, I was hugging myself tight. I could feel my self shivering… Shivering out of fear…and anger…

Sanzo's POV

I noticed her hugging herself tight, her back facing me. She was shivering…and faint whimpers escaped her mouth… I knew I had to do something…

She was scared, and I know it… Damn! I wish I knew what I was doing… I slowly got up and approached her.

Gently, I placed hand on her shoulder, startling her.

"Sanzo…" She looked at me as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Oi…don't cry…" I told her briefly. It doesn't suit you…

Without warning, she made a grab of my hand, pulling me towards her. She hugged me tight and began to sob softly.

I felt uncomfortable, but dared not to do anything. I finally just sat there, and subconsciously wrapped my hands on her shoulders…

"I…I feel…so afraid…" her voice was soft.

"…It's okay…it's okay to be scared sometimes…" I heard myself say.

I remembered those words were told to me once, when I was younger…but I never thought that I would say that to someone else…

"…Koumyou-sama…" I whispered.

"Huh?" She slowly looked at me, puzzled.

"He was my master…I was an orphan, he took me in and raised me…I looked up to him like a son would towards his father…"

"He sounds like a great, caring person…" She wiped her wet eyes, listening.

"Aah…he is…" I answered, recalling memories.

"I wish to get to know him…" she told me.

I looked at her and let out a soft sigh…

"He…passed away some time ago…" I told her.

There was a pause between her and I.

As I was about to drift back to the past once more, I felt her arms wrapped slowly around my waist, her head sank onto my chest.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" She apologized.

"Iya…betsuni…" I told her.

Silence befallen between us once more, then, I made up my mind.

"Yue…"

"Em? Nani?"

"Here…" I placed a small blue box in her hands.

"What's this?" She asked, surprised.

"I just felt like getting you something…since I was able to go to town today…" I replied simply.

She untied the ribbon and opened the lid. I could hear her held her breath as she saw the content. What? Is it THAT terrible?

"If you don't like it, you can just throw it out of the window…" I told her, with a dash of annoyance in my tone.

"W-What are you saying? It's beautiful! Arigato gozaimasu, Sanzo!" she hugged me tight again, giving me another startled feeling.

She carefully took out the silver necklace, with a sapphire flower as a pendant and placed it on the palm of her hands.

"Sanzo? Could you…help me put it on?"

"…Yeah, whatever…" I responded.

As soon as it was hitched around her neck, she felt the pendant again.

"Arigato, Sanzo…You, all of you are so kind to me…" she smiled.

Her smile…

At that moment, I had this feeling that I didn't want that smile to fade away again… Somehow, that smile seemed to wash away the feeling I wanted to get rid of for so long; loneliness…

Senko-san: Whew! That's done! I have to stop once more! Gome nasai! I'll try to update it again by this week, if possible, ne? Jya!


	12. Chapter 12

Senko-san: Finally! Our drama's A SUCCESS! YAY! FREEDOM!

Riyo-san: But, don't forget…There's exam the end of this month…

Senko-san: (Was once on top of the world, now crumbled to the ground…) You don't have to remind me…Riyo-san…ToT

Riyo-san: (Shrugged) Just stating facts…

Senko-san: You're so mean…

Riyo-san: Whatever…

My Unforgettable Vacation

Chapter 12

Yue's POV

There was a knock on the door.

Sanzo immediately got up and walked towards the window.

"Come in…" I told the person.

The door opened, and Hakkai peeped inside.

"Hi, Yue! Anno…Sanzo? I think I'll take over now…" he announced.

"Ch! About time!" Sanzo walked pass him as he entered.

As the door slammed shut, Hakkai looked at me, puzzled. I simply smiled back.

"Um…did I do something wrong?" He returned a smile.

"Iya…Daijobu desu…" I assured him.

Hakkai's POV

As I entered, Sanzo simply went pass me. _His face… Was he blushing? It can't be! Was he upset about something? About what?_

I looked at Yue, hoping she could answer my questions, but seeing her smile warmly like that, I knew Sanzo wasn't angry at her…at least…

"Have you finished the soup?" I asked.

"I'm half-way through…" She chuckled.

"I see…Yukatta ne…"

I sat beside her and decided to try again.

"Anno…Yue?"

"Em? Nani?"

"Was Sanzo…upset about something?"

There was a slight pause, and, she continued.

"Well…I'm not sure about that, but he was kinda annoyed for being here for some time…" she chuckled.

"Sooka? Ha! Ha! I see…"

Seeing her looking better, made me feel much better as well… but, I know if we don't do something, she might be harmed again…All of us are aware of it…

"I hope you don't mind him. He's always like that…" I told her.

"Iya…I know…and I don't mind…" she smiled again, this time, mostly to herself.

I noticed her holding a pendant…Wait a minute…Where did that come from? I didn't see it before… Oh! Was it…?

I smiled knowingly.

Yare na…He was never like that before…You're the cause of his change…Yue…

Sanzo's POV

_Damn, that Hakkai! Luckily he didn't see anything… But at least, I'm out of that room…Yet, why do I feel I should be with her at all times? Why do I feel a heavy feeling as I walked out of the door? WHY, DAMMIT?_

I immediately walked towards the coffee machine, getting a cup of coffee. As I pushed the button, I felt someone approaching me.

"Yo, Sanzo! Shift's over, I see…"

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Ch! Why are you so pissed off, anyway? Oh…Don't tell me, you like being with her…" He teased.

"Temme…-!" I began, accidentally getting my hand poured with the hot coffee. "Ch! Damn!" I pulled my hand away, sending the cup crashing to the floor, smearing it with caffeine.

"So, I see…" He grinned.

"Urusei…" I hissed, rubbing my hand.

"Heh…So you DO like her, and you STILL don't want to admit it…"

"Urusei…Do you want to die?" I threatened.

"This has nothing to do with you 'killing' me or what…" He sighed, enjoying himself. "Just make sure you'll take good care of her…"

Of course I will, you kappa!

"Ch! Why should I? She has been annoying since the first day I saw her!"

"Ch! Suit yourself!" His sly grin was still there, as he shrugged and walked off.

Half-way, he met Goku and Rye. Goku was just about to ask questions, but he dragged him along, with Rye trailing along. Their bickering gradually gotten farther, and farther, leaving me with my own thoughts once more.

I picked up the empty cup and inserted it into the bin. Having no mood for coffee any longer, I slumped myself on the chair beside the machine. Heaving a heavy sigh, I let myself drift away once more…

Goku's POV

"Ne, Gojyo! Why won't you tell me what's going on?" I pouted.

"Heh! I'll tell you when you're older!"

_Damn! I just don't understand adults! What's with all the secrets? All I know is Yue's in trouble, and I wanna help! She's a nice person…Why would anyone hurt her?_

There are lots of questions in my mind, but whenever I ask, the answer I'll get is "It's an adult-talk'" or "I'll tell you when you're older"… _When will they stop looking at me like a little kid?_

"Doshite…"

"Eh?"

"Why do all of you take me as a kid? I'm 19! I'm not a 6 year old! Why won't you guys give me the chance to understand?" I gripped my fists tighter.

"Goku…" Rye looked at me, surprised. So was Gojyo.

I suddenly felt Rye placed her hands gently on my shoulder. She knelt down and smiled warmly at me.

"We're sorry, Goku…We'll try to explain things to you the best we can, right, Gojyo?"

"Aah, wakatta ne! Yeah, we will!" He agreed, with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"But first, let's get something to eat, okay?" Rye suggested.

"Eat? Yeah! Let's! I'm starving! We can get some food for the others too, right, Rye?" I feel cheerful again.

"Of course!" Rye stood up.

"YEAH! FOOD!" I ran in front of them, heading towards one of the restaurants. After this, I'm really looking forward on what they are going to tell me…no matter whether it is good, or bad…

Gojyo's POV

The way Goku looked really surprised me. Suddenly, he was acting mature. I still feel uncomfortable about it… To me, he is still a 'saru' who likes to eat the most…

And all of the sudden, he's a 'saru' again…Ch! Temme! I guess… he'll never change…

Speaking of change…Sanzo did change… He's still very hot-tempered, yet…he somehow… looks different… His gaze has softened…Whether he realized it or not…And what's worse, he doesn't even realize that he likes Yue!

I chuckled at that thought.

I guess… it's a good thing she came into our lives… I can feel she is different from other girls… but hey, it's not like I have feelings for her… She's a great friend… That's enough for me… Besides, I can always get myself a girl if want to…

Senko-san: Okay! I know it's short, but that's the only time I have to spare for now! P/S: I wrote down whatever comes to mind (again) so forgive me if it's another blunder! Xo I'll try and update again as soon as I can, okay? Jya!


	13. Chapter 13

Senko-san: HI Y'ALL! I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPPIE!

Riyo-san: Sigh same old lines… Get a clue… omae bake…

Senko-san: Ignoring her For this chapter, I'm going to announce something first… One, THIS CHAPPIE'S FOR SCARLETLUST-THE SECOND! THANKS A LOT FOR YOUR SUPPORT! HONTONI URESHII NE! And another thing… I've already planned of the sequence of this story for quite some time... I hope you guys'll support it too! Wait for it, ne?

Riyo-san: You done now? Can we get on with it?

Senko-san: Ch! Fine! Muttering Party-pooper…

Riyo-san: Nani? Eyeing her

Senko-san: Iya… It was nothing.

My Unforgettable Vacation

Chapter 13

"Okay guys! What's going on?" she chuckled nervously as she felt the car pulled to a stop.

A week has passed by; finally, she was discharged from the hospital. The boys and Rye had already planned something for her, so, they insist she followed them blind-folded. Sanzo and Rye were told to bring her while the others prepare.

"You'll see. Please, bear it for a while…" The voice was Hakkai's.

"C'mon, Yue! Here!" Rye held her hand and helped her out of the car.

As she stepped out of the car, she paused and absorbed everything she could hear and smell. She could hear some footsteps moving away from her, and some towards her.

"Err… Can I take off the blind-fold now?"

"No! Not yet! C'mon! Hayaku!" Goku grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

She felt the ground under her feet, soft and smooth… Her ears heard the rhythm she knew so well, she then smiled to herself… and she caught the smell she had missed for a long time, her smile grew wider… her heart leapt with excitement. She knew where she was… - The beach…

Goku finally let go of her hand as they came to a stop. Everyone noticed the smile on her face and was glad to see it.

"Can I open them now?" she asked again.

"No one's stopping you!" Gojyo chuckled.

She slowly untied the blind-fold. What she saw was as she expected, and more… In front of her, were the boys, with Rye, a barbecue stand, a picnic basket, everything needed for a lovely picnic.

She held her breath, looking at all of them, and all they have done. She was speechless.

"We didn't manage to go for a picnic before, so we decided to do it today." Hakkai smiled.

She was too happy and touched to say anything. Tears of happiness trickled down her cheeks.

"Oi, what are you crying for?" Gojyo chuckled again.

"G-Gome! It's just that-…" She immediately rubbed away her tears.

"Rather than you standing there, grab a plate, would you please? This was all made for you, y'know!" Rye pushed her forward towards them playfully.

"Yeah! Hakkai said I can't eat 'till you have! And I'm starving!" Goku whined.

"Urusei, bakasaru!" Sanzo whacked him like he normally did.

"Yeah, don't be rude towards a lady!" Gojyo ruffled his hair.

"Don't do that, omae ero kappa!"

"Ha! Ha! Alright! Alright! I'll take some! You too, Goku! C'mon!" She told them before they could argue any further.

She took a plate from Rye as they both headed towards Hakkai, who was barbecuing away.

"Yeah! FOOD!" Goku ran towards her, a plate in hand.

"That's Goku for ya… Stomach before brains…" Gojyo muttered mostly to himself.

"Whatever." Sanzo heard him, though…

The two watched as Hakkai entertained the lot, all of them chuckling away. Yue insisted on helping him, but he refused.

"So… are you gonna tell her?" Gojyo lit a cigarette.

"Tell her what?" Sanzo replied, reading a newspaper he held earlier.

"You can't act cool for long, you know." Gojyo puffed a chain of smoke casually.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sanzo answered dryly.

"Ch! There you go again, Mr. Ice-Cold-Heart…"

"Whatever…"

"Huh… really?" He then stood up. "But remember this, Mr. Sanzo… Even an iceberg could be melted… what more the "ice-cold" heart of yours…"

Before Sanzo could react, Gojyo had left him with his thoughts once again. He watched them laugh, teasing each other playfully, having a great time…

That baka kappa… What is he trying to say? Is he trying to pair me with her? Forget it!

He held up the newspaper and began to read again. He felt himself filled with anger and embarrassment. Why? He didn't know…

"Anno, Sanzo?" a voice broke his thoughts.

"Nani?"

"Anno… Arigato ne… I've never felt so happy…"

"It's their idea. I was just doing what they told me to…"

She chuckled at his answer.

"Doshita? What's so funny?"

"I remembered you saying that some time ago, too…"

He finally placed the newspaper aside, and looked at her face to face. Her smile was warm… making him gaze at her longer. He finally, snapped out of the trance, and stood up.

"I'm gonna go eat…" he muttered.

"Okay." Her smile was still there.

As he approached Hakkai, his mind drifted towards the smile on her face. Hakkai, placing some meat on his plate, noticed this. He smiled to himself.

"Sanzo?"

"Nanda?"

"I think you have everything…"

"Aah…" He turned and walked away. "You should eat something too." He muttered to him.

Surprised, yet smiling, Hakkai told him he will. From Sanzo, Hakkai exchanged glances with Gojyo, who gave him a sly, knowing grin. Goku was eating with Rye, not aware of anything.

Subconsciously, Sanzo sat beside her, and started eating quietly. Somehow, she was comfortable with that and continued with her food. Yet, a question in her mind finally succeeded to slip her lips.

"Sanzo?"

"Nanda?"

"Um… could you accompany me to stroll by the beach later? With the others too…"

After a few minutes of hesitation, he finally agreed.

"Sure, whatever…"

"Arigato, Sanzo! I'll go and ask the others…" She stood up and went to ask.

But, the others refused. Gojyo managed to shut Goku up before he manage to say "yes" or "no". They told her that they had something to do and asked her to go with Sanzo without them.

"Don't waste a beautiful day like this just because we can't come along…" Hakkai told her.

"Yeah, you should enjoy it!" Gojyo agreed, supported by Rye. Goku's mouth was still clamped shut with Gojyo's hand.

"Well… alright, then…" She went off.

When she told Sanzo about it, there was a note of annoyance written all over his face.

Were they REALLY trying to pair us or something? What were they thinking? Even Goku? This is unbelievable! DAMN them!

Gojyo finally released the youngster, causing him to whine.

"Gojyo! What'd you do that for? I wanna join them too!"

"Goku, this time, we have to leave them alone…" Hakkai smiled.

Questions filled the youngster's mind, but Rye managed to put him in a clearer state of mind.

"There're lots of things they need to talk about…" She said.

"Oh…" Before he could ask anything else, she continued.

"Besides, you could help us to prepare the meals."

"More food? Yayy! Sure! I'll help!"

"That's good!" Hakkai chuckled.

"Good explanations, Rye…" Gojyo whispered to her.

"No sweat!" she grinned.

Meanwhile, Yue noticed the look on Sanzo's face and felt slightly guilty for asking in the first place.

"Anno… Gome ne… If you really don't want to-…"

"Ch! And let you go off alone? Forget it! I'm not taking any chances!" He muttered.

"Sanzo…" The sense of guilt still there.

"If anything happens to you…" He paused. "It'll still gonna give me troubles…" His voice softened, as if in thought.

He wasn't looking at her, but she was looking at him. As he stared to the sea, her guilt vanished, instead, she was touched.

He cares… No matter what it is, I know he cares… Him, everyone… all of them… they're such good friends to me… I couldn't ask God for more… Thank you, God…

Senko-san: Hahaha! How's that, minna san? Hope you guys enjoyed it! I really took sometime writing this one, but I think I'll update it immediately! This week if possible! (It's gonna be another busy week next week… Sigh)

Riyo-san: Hmm…

Senko-san: Can't you say anything else besides that? --

Riyo-san: …There's nothing for me to say… You've concluded it…

Senko-san: Ch! Muttering Just say you're too lazy to say anything…

Riyo-san: I heard you… baka onna! Just for that… Shine! Taking out a machine gun

Senko-san: O.O;; YIPES! AAAAHHHH! runs for cover!


	14. Chapter 14

Senko-san: WHOA! I'M SOOOOO HAPPY! You guys are the BEST! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Thanks KATSUYA HIKARI, and FAN OF GREAT WORKS! I'll continue to do my best!

My Unforgettable Vacation

Chapter 14

The beach was beautiful, as always. So was the sunset. She sat on the rock, like she did in the past, enjoying every moment of it. Sanzo on the other hand, was leaning against the rock bellow her, allowing the breeze to blow on his face, and play with his hair.

Sometimes, he would glance at her, and then, back at the view of the sea. Once again, he felt tranquility…

Yue's POV

A lot of things happened… and yet, all of us… we're still together… I don't want anything to destroy our friendship… Nothing…

I let the breeze sweep on my face and hair, as I absorb the scenery in front of me. I really missed this view… this feeling… I've always felt it when I see the sunset… but now…

I slowly glanced at Sanzo, warm feelings swept through me again.

His presence… made everything much more special…

Realizing her gaze, he slowly looked up at her. Her heart skipped a beat, but still gave him a warm smile.

She realized she couldn't remove her gaze… Her eyes drowned into his, her thoughts went blunt. His eyes… they look softer than before… or is it… just my feelings?

Her heart began to beat faster just looking at those lavender eyes… like how she always did… She could feel his eyes absorbing hers as well. Suddenly, she snapped out of it, and looked away. She knew he was doing the same.

"I think… we should go back…" I told him.

"A'ah…" I heard him slowly stood up and slowly walked towards the chalet.

I slid off the rock and followed him. Both of us were silent the whole way back. Both were with their own thoughts.

He knocked the door, which was opened by Gojyo. Delicious aromas came through it as well… Looks like Hakkai's preparing something…

I smiled at him, and he returned it with a grin.

"Where's Goku and Rye?" I asked.

"Helping Hakkai." He replied, and then smiled slyly. "Enjoyed you walks, I see…"

It was then; I realized that I was blushing! Oh gosh!

"Ch! Urusei, baka!" Sanzo stormed in.

Gojyo just snickered.

Was Sanzo blushing too? I don't know…

"You better come in." Gojyo smiled again.

As I pass the kitchen, the three "chefs" were almost done.

"Dinner will be ready soon… Why don't you go and freshen up first?" Hakkai gave me his usual, gentle smile.

"You sure you don't need help?" I asked.

"I've got two "professional assistants" here, so don't worry!" He chuckled.

"Huh…"professional" you say? This "assistant" of yours has been eating most of the food before they are even placed on the table!" Rye muttered.

"Hey, I couldn't help it! I was hungry! Besides, Hakkai's cooking is very tempting…" Goku swallowed his saliva as he saw the next dish placed on the table.

I couldn't help but laugh watching them.

"Okay! That's enough of a scene! You – To the shower – NOW!" Rye pushed me playfully upstairs.

"Hai! Hai! Wakatta ne!" I was still laughing away.

Later, we were all at the dining table, enjoying dinner. It was noisier than usual, but in a cheerful way.

We were half-way through when we heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Gojyo stood and headed for the door.

No one realized the quick glances exchanged between him, Hakkai and Sanzo. They knew something the others didn't…

He slowly turned the doorknob and all of the sudden, someone immediately burst in! He tried to hit him with the bat in his hands, but Gojyo was faster to avoid it. Another tried his luck, but got a blow in the gut instead.

The outburst startled the other unexpected three, but Sanzo and Hakkai immediately got themselves ready as more attackers came in from everywhere they could.

"W-What's going on?" Rye screamed in horror.

"We've got some unexpected guests tonight…" Hakkai defended her as they started to get surrounded.

Most of them look like thugs, some covered their faces, with different types of weapons in their hands; daggers, swords, bats…etc, etc…

"Damn! And I was enjoying the meal tonight!" Goku grumbled, and took out his 'nyoibo'.

Fear struck Yue immediately. Her heart began to pound faster. Who are these people? What do they want?

Suddenly, Sanzo stood in front of her, defending her.

"Yue…" his voice was low.

"Eh?"

"Stay close… and don't give me trouble…" he told her.

Gojyo appeared from the corridor.

"Having trouble, I see…" He grinned, looking at them surrounded.

"Took you long enough!" Sanzo told him.

"Better late than never!" He winked back.

"Shall we, then?" Hakkai smiled.

"A'ah! I'm gonna teach them a lesson for barging in when I'm EATING!" Goku yelled, as he charge forward towards them.

Ten minutes passed, and they were already half-way through…

"This is getting to be such a bore!" Gojyo muttered, punching the next person coming his way.

"But, it has been some time since we were in this situation, don't you think?" Hakkai chuckled, avoiding another blow.

"Yeah… That's true… How long was it, now?" Gojyo thought as another attacked from the back, only to get a kick from him, sending the person crashing to the ground.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm thinking!" He yelled.

"Hmm… about four years, I think…" Hakkai replied.

"Really? That long ago?"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY?" Sanzo shouted angrily as he gave another hard punch at his attacker.

Rye watched them, dumbly. They seem so… relaxed… How could they feel that way during a battle? Yue was pushed beside her by Sanzo, reminding her not to get in his way.

Finally, the battle was over. The chalet was a mess, filled with unconscious people on the floor, plus lots of the items in the chalet, either broken or smashed…

"Huh… that was refreshing…" Gojyo clapped his hands clean.

"ARGH! But they ruined the food! How am I suppose to eat now?" Goku whined.

"Urusei, bakasaru!" Sanzo whacked his head.

"Both of you alright?" Hakkai asked them.

"Y-Yeah…just a bit shaken… That's all…" Rye replied.

Hakkai noticed Yue was quiet, too quiet…

"Yue?"

"Who were they?" her voice was soft.

"Yue-…" Hakkai tried to explain but she cut him off.

"THEY CAME BECAUSE OF ME, WASN'T IT? THAT'S WHY THEY CAME!" She burst out, half angry, half scared.

"Oi… Yue…" Gojyo tried to approach her, but she backed away.

"N-No… All of you… better stay away…" Her eyes were filled with fear.

"Yue! Get a hold of yourself!" Rye shook her.

"NO! I'll only hurt you! All of you! Don't come near me!" She pushed Rye away hard, but Gojyo managed to catch her.

"Yue."

She froze. His voice was cold yet, toneless. Sanzo looked straight at her. The others were looking at him now, uncertain of what he was going to do.

"Are you trying to give me more trouble?" He asked, still toneless.

As he took a few steps towards her, she moved backwards. Tears trickling down her cheeks.

"No… Sanzo… Please… don't…"

"Don't cry, damn it…" His voice was softer now.

He continued to walk towards her, his eyes never left hers.

"I'll hurt you…" she repeated, helplessly.

"Urusei… baka onna… I hate it when you talk about stupid things…" He was getting closer to her; her legs froze, unable to move.

"From the beginning… You've given me a handful of bullshit… Did you think I'll let you off that easy?" He was a few steps away now. "…You owe me…"

She heard him… every word… She felt she had lost… like she did long time ago… When her dear friend was still alive… She failed to persuade her…

…No… Not this time… I won't loose them… any of them… Forgive me, Sanzo… But I have to leave… I must…

As she was about to turn to run out, she heard something. Her heart beat raced, her blood turned cold… She recognized that sound…

She turned to look out of the window… She saw him! He was pointing something at Sanzo… With a sly grin, he pulled the trigger…

Something crashed through the window, breaking the glass. "It" didn't stop there… It wouldn't stop until it reached it's aim; …Sanzo's heart…

Everyone was unaware of what was happening. When the window shattered, everyone was shocked, but unable to do anything. They were helpless…

Sanzo fell down on impact, his head fuzzed up for awhile, but snapped back to reality as he crashed to the floor. He didn't feel anything… no pain at all…

Yet, he could feel his shirt absorbing some kind of liquid, fast. Some were on his hand as well, and some smeared his face… but it took him a few seconds to stare at it…

The blood on him weren't his… He fell down by impact because someone pushed him… This person which he feared to see hurt now lay limp, not moving at all…Helooked down at her helplessly, refusing to believe what had happened...A single tear trickled down his eye.

"YUKINAAAAAAAAA!"

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Senko-san: Hi again everyone! I'm so happy for all the reviews and comments you guys gave me for this story of mine. I didn't expect to receive so many! (LOL) After this chapter, I'll be sending in a new story, and I'll dedicate that story to… SCARLETLUST THE SECOND! The next story will be on GOJYO, so, Gojyo fans, I hope you'll be ready for it! (This is gonna be the longest chapter I've written so far…LOL!) Sa, ikimasho! (So, let's begin!)

Chapter 15

My Unforgettable Vacation

Sanzo's POV

I was sitting at my desk, reading the reports that had been sent to me. I was half – way through, when someone knocked at the door.

"Come in." I said, briefly.

I could hear the doorknob turned and someone entered. She closed the door as quietly as possible and walked towards me, with files in her hands.

"Here are the files you wanted, sir."

"A'ah. Just put them on the table. I'll read through them later…" I told her and she obeyed.

I was still reading the reports when she looked at me again.

"Is there anything else you need, sir?"

"Iya. I think I have everything… You can go now."

"Yes sir." She bowed and headed towards the door.

"Oh, by the way, sir…" She was about to close the door, and I looked at her as she went on. "Don't go back later than it already is…" She smiled, and shut the door.

I could hear her walking away, leaving me alone once more. She was right… I glanced at the clock. The office hours were over some time ago. I slowly packed everything into my briefcase, picked up my laptop, and left…

I started the engine of my car, and glanced around me. My eyes stayed at the jewelry store, where I bought the pendant for her… I heaved a heavy sigh and drove off…

It has been months after the incident… and it still stays vividly in my mind…

When I saw her lifeless… I couldn't think… My heart was pounding, my mind racing… I was even afraid to move… I stared at the blood on me… I remembered wishing the blood was mine… instead of hers… Why did she save me? Why would she risk her life to save mine? That damn bullet was for me, not her!

I could hear the others rushing outside, trying to catch those damn bullshit brothers of hers, and Rye calling for the ambulance and police. All I could do was hold her close, never wanting to let her go…

I saw her slowly opening her eyes and smiled weakly at me. I felt her hand against my cheek and I held it tight.

"Sanzo… Are… you hurt…?" She whispered.

"I'm fine…" I forced myself to speak.

"Yukatta…" She smiled, satisfied.

"Why did you do that? You… baka onna…" I felt myself choked between the words… I was fighting back tears…

"It's okay… I'm glad I could protect you… I won't bring you trouble anymore…"

"This is the worst kind of "trouble" you ever made! What were you thinking?" Another tear trickled down my cheek.

"Don't cry, Sanzo…" She wiped the tear away.

"I'm not!"

"Sumimasen…"

"You apologize too much…" I told her.

"Sanzo… promise me… that no matter what happens, you'll continue with your life… okay?"

I realize that I couldn't answer her. When she told me to continue my life… without her… I could feel myself began to panic, I felt my heart stabbed.

"Promise me, Sanzo…" her voice was softer.

"A'ah…" I felt every strength in me left as I said so.

"Arigato, Sanzo…" She smiled warmly, like how she always did. "I… love you…"

I felt an electric jolt went through me as she spoke those words. I couldn't bring myself to reply, but my eyes never left her face. She slowly closed her eyes once more.

…No! Don't close your eyes!

"O-oi! Pull yourself together! Yue! Yue!" My voice trembled.

I held her tighter, and tried my best to wake her. I could hear Rye's footsteps returning, announcing the ambulance and police are on their way. She began to panic as well when she saw her condition. Her tears began to trickle down her cheeks, soaking them.

I hated feeling helpless… I hated this guilt that refuse to go away… I refuse to accept that she was going to leave me… Like how Koumyou-sama did…

Koumyou-sama had bone cancer, and was already at the critical state when we found out… I refused to accept that he will leave me… I was afraid of being alone…

(It's okay to be scared sometimes…)

His voice kept echoing in my mind… as if trying to comfort me…

The three managed to track down her family. Her family was thrown to prison, for the murder of her friend's family, and the attempt of murder that night… and was sentenced to death…

Somehow, I felt she finally avenged her friend's death…

I continued to drive on until I could see the beach spread along the seashore. That was the only area I saw that hasn't a speck of snow on it… I was nearly there… Getting closer to the place where it all began…

I parked my car and carried my briefcase and laptop out. The wind was crisp-cold, touching my skin. I pulled my coat tighter around me, and headed inside the building.

As I entered, I took my time and looked around. Everything was back like how it was suppose to be; clean, tidy… quiet…

I placed my things on the table and headed for the veranda. I looked down towards the sea, the beach …the rock where she sat… where we watched the sunset… together…

Despite the cold air, I decided to stroll by the seashore. I slowly walked on the sand, towards the rock ahead. I touched the rock, imagining her sitting on it; with the wind playing with her hair, her gaze at the sunset, her warm smile… her eyes…

Her image slowly vanished, leaving me looking at the cold, empty rock. The wind blew harder, telling me it will get colder soon. I was about to walk back, when I saw a seashell close to the rock. I picked it up, remembering how we both met… I walked back, with the seashell clasped tight in my hand.

Shortly after I entered, I heard a vehicle approaching. Ch! Looks like they're here… As I predicted, I could hear bickering between Goku and Gojyo, and Hakkai's sighs.

The door burst open, revealing a happy Goku running towards me. He made a leap and was on my shoulders, giving me a hug.

"HI SANZO!" He sang.

"GET OF ME, BAKASARU!" I tried to push him away.

"You're so mean! Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Ch! Who'd be happy to see such an annoying bunch like all of you?"

"Ooh, cranky like always, I see…" Gojyo smirked, with some grocery bags in his hands.

"Urusei kappa!"

"Whatever!" He grunted, heading towards the kitchen.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You're looking well, Sanzo." Hakkai entered, with another set of groceries in his hands.

"Ch!"

"Hi, y'all!" Another person peeped in; Rye.

"RYE! WHOA! I missed you!" Goku went over and gave her a big hug.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Missed you too!" She ruffled his hair and gave a smile at Hakkai and me.

Smiling at her in return, she helped Hakkai with the groceries. Both of them entered the kitchen with Goku trailing behind. I was left alone once more. I could hear them making a racket, but they don't seem to bother me…

Today was Christmas, so they decided to have a Christmas dinner and celebrate it together. They agreed to have it here, so, whether I agreed to it or not, I knew they were going to do it anyway…

I headed out of the veranda once more, letting myself drift away. I realized I did a lot of thinking lately, perhaps, a little too much… Was it because I missed this place? Or…-

"Reminiscing again, Sanzo-sama?" That familiar, mocking voice spoke from behind.

"Yeah, I was recalling the time when I hit you in the gut…" I told him, annoyed.

"Heh, what? You wanna do it again?" He approached me.

"Ch!"

He was beside me, smoking a cigarette.

"Getting colder, now…" He began.

"A'ah…"

"You don't wanna head in? It's warmer, y'know…"

"And noisier…" I remarked.

"Heh! Thought you'll say that…" He chuckled.

Silence swept between us.

He turned and leaned against the railings, and stared at the sky. It was getting darker already.

"A year's almost over… How time flies…" He puffed a chain of smoke as he said so.

"…So?"

"Lots happened this year, don't you think?" He looked at me, a smile on his face.

"…Guess so…" I simply replied, lighting a cigarette for myself.

"Ch! Looks like you really need another kick in the ass, Mr. Arrogant…" He muttered.

"Are you really that desperate to look for trouble?" I threatened.

"Nah, save it… I don't want to ruin the perfect atmosphere we have now…" He calmly replied, and headed back in.

Damn him!

As the sky darkened, I decided to head back in. It was getting colder anyway… Hakkai served everyone hot drinks and announced dinner will be ready soon.

I placed the mug on the table, beside my laptop. I slumped myself on the chair, and stared out the window. I remembered that rainy night, when I saw her getting drenched and pale… I remembered yelling at her for it, how she looked back at me… She was really troublesome!

Suddenly, all of us heard the door creaked open, and closed. Footsteps approached us. The four looked intently at the corridor, while I still gazed out of the window…

"Tadaima…"

Everyone smiled. I slowly turned to face the person, who was now in the living room, smiling warmly at all of us…

"Okairi nasai, Yue." Hakkai smiled and handed her a mug filled with coffee.

"Arigato, Hakkai." She thanked and glanced at me.

I looked back, but showing no expression. She smiled that warm smile once more, the smile that I missed to see…

They went over to her and gave her warm-welcoming hugs as I sat and watch them.

"So, how was everything?" Rye asked, as they sat down.

"The children were so happy! We thought we had lots of games planned out, but they were much more energetic than we expected!" She chuckled. "You should have seen their faces when they opened their presents… Their happy faces… were the best gift of all…"

I told Yue to stay here, in this chalet. Therefore, she turned her house into an orphanage, and shelter for abused children. She didn't want anyone to feel what she went through… especially children…

"Aww… Looks like I lost to a bunch of kids!" Gojyo said teasingly.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! What do you mean?" she chuckled.

"Well… I got something for you…" He winked.

"Oh?"

"Hey! That's so unfair! What about me?" Rye pouted.

"Of course I do! How could I forget two beautiful ladies-…"

"What about me?" Goku asked excitedly.

"Ch! You bakasaru! Why do you like to interrupt me when I'm trying to make a move?"

"Make that "move" again, Gojyo, and I'll kill you for real…" I threatened.

"Ooh… Someone's jealous, I see…" He grinned.

"Ch! Who's jealous? Baka kappa!"

"Maa, maa… Can we continue this after dinner?" Hakkai intervened.

"That would be great!" Rye chipped in.

"YAYY! FOOD!" Goku leaped with joy.

We had a grand dinner. Varieties of food were on the table, looking delicious as we dig in. The one who enjoyed the most was of course, Goku. I had to whack him several times just to get him to behave! Bakasaru!

After dinner, everyone began to exchange presents. All I gave them is a greeting card each…

"Ch! Mr. Stingy!" Gojyo muttered.

I simply didn't care of what he said. Why should I waste my time to shop for gifts for them anyway?

Yue approached me and gave me a present last. I was surprised, but I didn't show it. She then sat beside me, as Goku excitedly opened his gifts, followed by the others.

"Why don't you open yours?" Rye asked me.

I paused, and started to unwrap her gift first. She gave me a high-quality ball-pen, Hakkai gave me a book on how to improve business managements… Gojyo gave me a new lighter, and Goku… he gave me a paperweight shaped like a plate of sushi… bakasaru! Gojyo laughed like a maniac when he saw it…

"I'll drop this on your head if you don't shut up, kappa!" Veins begin to appear on my head.

He tried to muffle his laughter as I picked the last one; Yue's… I paused before I pulled the ribbon. I could feel their eyes on me… Damn! Would they stop staring? I slowly unwrapped the gift to find… a frame with our picture during the picnic… Everyone was smiling, everyone was happy in that picture… I remembered as they posed for the picture, they "accidentally" pushed Yue towards me, and the camera snapped it just as I caught her…

"I don't know what else to give you… I hope you like it…" She said, nervously.

Everyone waited for my reaction. Still expressionless, I placed the frame on the table next to the one we took last Christmas…

"…I like it… Arigato…"

She smiled relieved. That answer was enough for her.

"Oi, that's it? Geez! You'll never get a girl!" Gojyo remarked.

"Urusei!"

"Hehe… still-…" His expression suddenly changed.

He exchanged glances with the other three, slyly. What's going on? There's something that I don't know of… and I don't like it!

"What's wrong with all of you?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"Well, we had "something" planned for tonight's activity!" He announced.

"What…"activity"?" I don't like the sound of that…

He began to act like the emcee of some kind of show, supported by the others. I could see Yue hadn't a clue either… Are they-… Oh, SHIT!

"As the opening of tonight's activity… We would like Mr. Sanzo-…" He looked slyly at us. "…to give Miss Yue a KISS!"

The others were laughing away, supporting him at the same time. Even Goku seem to enjoy it!

"WHAT THE-…! FORGET IT! DAMN YOU, KAPPA!" I stood up enraged.

I glanced at Yue, she was looking away, slightly blushing.

"I'M NOT DOING IT!"

"Oh, but you can't…" his smirk was still there, as he pointed above me.

Above me, hung a mistletoe, right above me and Yue! How did that damn thing got up there? And when?

"…and you know what that means…" he continued.

Rye and Goku were already yelling excitedly; "KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!"

Hakkai chuckled helplessly watching them… looks like he's enjoying this as well!

"Well, Mr. Sanzo? What will it be?" Gojyo pressed on. "You're blushing…"

I stared at Yue. She looked more embarrassed than before. She didn't even look at me.

That's it! They've really ticked me off! I gave them all a death glare, which seem to caught them off guard.

"BULLSHIT! YOU GUYS WANNA DIE THAT BADLY? DON'T DRAG ME INTO YOUR STUPID ACTIVITIES! DAMN IT!"

Still enraged, I headed towards my room, and slammed the door shut. Everyone unplugged their ears and heaved a sigh of disappointment and relief.

"Told you it's not gonna work…" Rye spoke.

"Ch! He's such a hard nut to crack!" Gojyo muttered, annoyed.

"Well… you guys did try…" Hakkai smiled.

"Uh… it would be funny if they kissed anyway…" Goku suddenly spoke.

"Huh? Why's that?" Rye asked.

"'Cause that's not "Sanzo"…" He simply replied.

They were quiet for a few seconds, and Gojyo burst into laughter. Hakkai chuckled along as well.

"That's right… I guess, that won't be Sanzo after all…" Hakkai agreed.

As they went on with their conversation, Yue looked worryingly at Sanzo's room. Is he really alright?

I better check on him…

She went off, without the others realizing. She nervously knocked on the door but there was no reply…

"Sanzo?" She waited for a reply, but got no response.

She turned the doorknob, surprised to find it unlocked. She peeped inside, the room was only lit with the table-lamp, so it was hard for her to look around.

She slowly opened the door wider, and saw Sanzo sitting on the window sill, his back towards her. She shut the door behind her and approached him.

"Sanzo… don't be mad at them… They were just joking…"

"…Yue…"

"Eh?"

"Do you remember that incident, when you were shot?"

"…Of…course…"

"Honestly, I didn't want you to close your eyes…"

"Sanzo… But I did pull through it, didn't I?"

"…You were in a comma for two months…"

"Still, I'm here now, aren't I?" She chuckled guiltily.

"…I was afraid… That you'll never open your eyes again…" he whispered.

"I'm sorry… Sanzo… I caused you trouble again…" She placed her hand on his shoulder, uncertain of whether he will push her away or not.

"Yue… actually… I wanted to give you this… but not in front of those "busybodies"…" He stood and gently placed a small box in her palm.

She looked at him, puzzled. She carefully opened it, and gasp at what she saw.

"Sanzo-…"

"It's just a simple gift… Don't expect me to give you fancy things, alright?"

"Sanzo… You're always good to me… Arigato… I never expected this…" she looked at the silver ring, with beautiful floral patterns around it. Inside it, there was a carving which wrote:- "From G.S."

Sanzo slowly took it and placed it on her finger. It was perfect… He looked at that happy glow in her eyes, her happy smile…

There is only one more thing that will make this moment more perfect…

"Yue… I love you, too…"

"Hu-…"

Before she could finish her sentence, she felt her lips being pressed by his. Her eyes widened with surprise, but calmed down after a few seconds. She could feel him kissing her passionately, pulling her tighter towards him. She never thought her Christmas night would be more perfect than it already was…

"Those fools hung one in here too… That's why I had to do it…" He whispered at her ear.

Hung what?

She was about to ask when she saw the mistletoe above them… She smiled to herself, knowingly. The others wouldn't have done it, for they never entered his room… He'd "kill" them if they did…

"I see…" she replied.

He slowly planted another kiss again.

"Merry Christmas…Yue…"

"Merry Christmas, Sanzo…"

THE END…


End file.
